Bookworm
by whiteandblack157
Summary: Sequel to dungeon bat. Hermione and Severus grow closer.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: I don´t own Harry Potter and don´t make any profit._**

**_So the sequel sets in, where we left Hermione and Severus, right after their first kiss._**

Hermione and Severus were walking along the empty beach, their fingers intertwined, Hermione glancing over to Severus every so often. There was a huge smile plastered across his face, which made Hermione grin. _Didn´t know he could smile that wide. It really suits him. _She shivered. _Man, it´s so cold today. _Severus stopped, opened his duffle-coat, pulled her closer and wrapped the coat around her, holding onto her tightly.

"No firewhisky today?" she mumbled into his chest.

"No, sorry!" He smiled. "Do you wanna go back to the inn?"

"Yes, but can we have some coffee at the café, we passed on the way."

"Sure," Severus replied.

* * *

As they entered the café Severus smile was gone and he was back to his serious, slightly grim, expression. Hermione watched the shift in his emotion and sadness washed over her, but she tried not showing it to him. The café was a little worn down, but warm and friendly. Severus relaxed a bit and he ordered some tea for himself, while Hermione had a cappuccino and banoffee pie.

"Isn´t that really sweet?" he asked curiously, pointing to her plate.

"So?" she replied, her voice had some stubbornness and coolness to it.

"Everything alright?" Severus asked with furrowed brow, not knowing, what caused the change of atmosphere.

"Sorry, it´s just, my parents hardly allowed me any sweets. So now I always feel I´ve got to defend myself, when I´m eating something sweet. I really like sweets, maybe it comes from never being allowed many when I was young…" her voice trailed off.

"Hermione you don´t have to justify yourself because of me. I was just curious I never had banoffee pie." He took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. Hermione smiled and pushed her plate across the table "You wanna try something?"

"Why not?" he replied, took a bite, shuddered and suddenly laughed.

"What?"

"Well I don´t know if I like it, or if it´s gross. It is very sweet, that´s for sure," and with that he pushed the plate back across the table.

Hermione ate her pie, while Severus sipped his tea, looking out of the window. The sea was still rough and the wind was blowing, so people walking by were struggling to walk straight, making Severus smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I don´t know. I think I feel content, I didn´t feel like this in a long time."

"I´m happy for you."

They both looked out of the window, when suddenly a ray of sun broke through the clouds, lighting up a patch of sea in the far distance.

"Wow, that´s beautiful!" Hermione gasped.

"As are you, Hermione." Severus gently touched her cheek.

"Thanks."

"So now that you finished school, what are your plans?"

"I´m not quite sure. I´ve got something in mind, but …" She looked at her hands.

"But what?"

"But it´s a bit embarrassing. I don´t want to tell you."

"More embarrassing than me telling you I want to be a healer."

"Yeah I think a lot."

"Come on Hermione, I´m now really curious and you know I´ll find out anyway, I´ve been a spy for a long time. I find out all the secrets, so you might as well tell me," Severus chuckled.

"Fine. But you aren´t allowed to laugh." She glared at him. _I swear if he laughs I´m out of here. Ok … breath. _

"I want to write a book."

"Wow! What about?" He gave her an admiring look.

"About the war."

"Fiction or non-fiction?"

"I´m not quite sure about that."

"Maybe a factual report, from your point of view," he suggested.

"I think that would be a good idea. I´ve alsobeen thinking about that already. So you don´t think I´m crazy?" She asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"No, I think you are quite capable of writing a book." He replied smiling at her.

"Well my book will better, than the ones Skeeter has written, that´s for sure." Hermione growled.

"Not hard to be," Severus smiled and realising what he just said he quickly added, "I mean your book will be so much better!"

* * *

They were walking back to the inn, when Hermione suddenly asked, "So you´ll find out all the secrets you said? Tell me some of the secrets you found about in your days as a spy?"

"You really wanna know?" he asked back. She nodded, expectantly looking up to him.

"Ok, but it has to stay a secret. Voldemort still has many followers," he said with a worried face.

"I promise my lips are sealed."

He grinned cheekily, "One time I walked in on him and Bellatrix … well you know."

"No you didn´t! What did he say?" Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.

"Do you really think I would be standing here, if he saw me?" Severus asked sarcastically, leaving Hermione no time to answer.

"But that´s not all," Severus paused theatrically, "He wasn´t able to … well let´s say perform properly." He chuckled.

"Poor Bellatrix," Hermione giggled, suddenly shuddering by the sheer memory of the vile woman.

"Say, wasn´t she married?" Hermione asked curiously.

"So? … Hermione you can´t be that naïve." Severus looked at her.

"Sorry," she shrugged her shoulders blushing.

"Aww … you´re sweet!" He flung his arm around her shoulder, pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her temple.

* * *

After they had dinner at the inn, they once again sat in the common room, Severus reading a book, Hermione feverishly scribbling in a notebook, in between she would turn the pages hastily back or forth. Every now and then she mumbled to herself, making Severus glance up every so often, getting annoyed by the minute.

"Will you stop that! I can´t concentrate. What are you doing anyways?" he grumbled.

"I´m working on my book and on my lessons I´ll be holding at Hogwarts and working out where I could find a job and I`m also making a to-do list."

"How can you do so many things at the same time?"

"I can´t, that´s why I´m writing it down, so I won´t forget anything."

"And that´s I guess is why you are mumbling to yourself?" he muttered.

"Sorry I won´t be talking to myself anymore," she said starting to scribble again. For a couple of minutes, there was silence except for her quill scratching over the paper.

"You´re doing it again." Severus growled.

"Sorry."

After five minutes Severus suddenly jumped up, making Hermione spill ink everywhere.

"Must get muggle pen", she mumbled to herself writing it down on her to-do list.

"I´ve had it with you! You mumbled **again**! I´m going to bed. This short-trip was for you to relax, not to start a new project," he huffed and was about to leave the room, when Hermione caught his wrist and forcefully pulled him back, making him fall back on the sofa with a loud yell, "Are you going to kill me. Ouch! That really hurt."

"Sorry. Please stay! Look I put the notebook and the quill away. I´m all yours!" Hermione smiled sweetly at him and snuggled into his side. He growled something to himself, but in the end put an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Yes, I still can´t believe that," he mumbled into her hair.

"Well believe it mate, you are stuck with me and all my annoying habits," Hermione grinned at him.

"It seems so unreal to me," he stared into the fire.

"What? My annoying habit of mumbling to myself?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No," he laughed, "That´s quite real. No, I mean that you want to be with me," he whispered the last part of his answer.

"I know you´ve shown me, but can you maybe as well tell me?"

Hermione sighed, "Severus Snape I think we´ve a special bond. You´re an intellectual, I like that. You are handsome…"

He snorted, making her hold up her hand to stop him.

"… You care for me, you´re sweet and tender to me. I promise I won´t tell anybody. You make me laugh…"

"What about the age difference?"

"Sev, we´ve been through a war, does age really matter?"

"What about my past? I´ve done horrible things. They haunt me in my dreams. I don´t dare talk about them."

"But you realised your mistake early enough and you changed. And that´s all that matters to me." She softly kissed him.

"I´m sorry I´m so insecure. It´s my first … r… relationship." She gaped at him.

"We´re in a relationship now, aren´t we?" he asked timidly. She nodded.

"You have never been in a relationship?"

"No, who would I´ve been in a relationship with? Bellatrix, or all the other crazy death eater women? Please! I might have been a death eater, but I still was a human-being and most of them were not. And on the side of the Order nobody trusted me enough … But to be honest I always had a thing for Tonks. Sorry that was inappropriate."

"No not at all. So it´s both our first relationship. Interesting." She smiled.

"What about Krum?" he asked curiously.

"Well we studied together and snogged a couple of times, but that was the extent of it."

"Thanks for sharing your thoughts with me," Severus placed a kiss on her cheek.

"My pleasure, so what are you reading?"

"Les Misérables."

"Oh I always wanted to read that one. I only saw the musical."

"There is a musical?" He looked amused.

"It´s great, we should go and see it some time. So how is the book?"

Their evening was filled discussing books and differences between magical and muggle literature, leaving both of them happy, as they went up to their rooms. They were standing in front of her room, staring deep into each other´s eyes, when Severus gently touched her neck and pulled her into a gentle kiss that more and more heated up. _He is a good kisser. Very good. If he doesn´t stop soon, I think my legs are giving in._ Severus finally let go of her.

"Good night Hermione," he smiled and slightly bowed his head and turned around to go to his own room.

"Good night, Severus!" _Always the gentleman. _She smiled and opened the door to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: I don´t own Harry Potter and don´t make any profit._**

About two weeks later Hermione apparated to her bed-room and let herself fall onto her bed, it had been an exhausting morning. She was still working at the Hogwarts library, due to Minerva begging her to stay on, but it became increasingly difficult to work with Madame Pince, who was still shaken by the aftermaths of the war and it was more and more Hermione who ran the library nearly all by herself. So she basically had to do the work of a day until noon.

_I´m just closing my eyes for a second, just resting for a minute, I´ve got to write some more, until Severus gets home from his training at St. Mungo´s._

A knock on the door made her jump up. Severus peeked inside her room, "Hi, I´m home! How are you?"

"Hey you´re early," she smiled at him.

"Early? I´m actually half an hour late," he replied, tilting his head, "Have you been sleeping?"

"Bugger I must have fallen asleep. I guess I slept for four hours," she groaned, looking at her watch.

He closed the gap between them and pulled her into his arm, "You have the cutest little imprint of your wrinkled sheets on your cheek." He kissed her tenderly, making her stomach flutter.

"How was your day at St. Mungo´s?" she asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"I tell you over dinner, I bought Chinese. I hope that´s fine with you?" She nodded.

* * *

"Hermione you do look exhausted," Severus stated, reaching over the table and softly caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"You are working way too much!"

"I know but I need the money. Let´s change the subject," she said, opening the take away boxes.

"Mmh, that´s smells lovely. By the way I should really meet with Ginny," she sighed.

"And why is that?"

"I haven´t talked to her in months. When I´m in the library, I normally just have time for a quick ´Hello´ and she is busy studying for her N.E.W.T.s . I actually have to thank her properly, she was the one who found me at my parents´ place and brought me to St. Mungo´s."

He looked at her with a pained face, "So it was her who actually saved your life. I´m still not sure what happened at your parent´s house?"

Hermione sighed, "Nothing major really. I think I was weak from the battle, I was injured, alone and sad. Severus, I was so sad! Then I think I just lost the will to live."

"I´m so glad she found you," he said and lowered his head, so she wouldn´t see the tears stinging in his eyes.

* * *

The next morning came and Hermione was preparing breakfast, when two large Eagle Owls, came soaring in through the open window. They had some problems finding a place to land, as for the small kitchen and the table already holding breakfast items. Finally they managed to land on the backrests of the chairs. One of them was holding out its leg to Hermione, hooting softly, causing her to take the parchment from its leg and feeding it some bacon, which nearly cost her, her finger, since the owl was so eagerly snatching the treat out of her hand. Hermione enrolled the official looking parchment starting to read and gasped.

"Wow!" Severus exclaimed who just came down and peeked over Hermione´s shoulder.

"There is a letter for you too," Hermione said pointing to the other owl, without looking up from her letter.

Severus opened her letter and huffed, "It´s the same thing. But I´m not going."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"It means I´m not going. And that´s that!" There was another owl soaring in, dropping a letter into Hermione´s hand and since she didn´t find a place to land she just flew right to the living room.

"Can you at least give them a treat, so they don´t mess up the whole house?" Hermione growled. She enrolled the parchment, read through it and laughed, "Listen to this!"

_Dear Hermione,_

_It has been brought to my attention that you are currently residing with Severus Snape. Will you please talk some sense into the man! He will be bestowed with the Order of Merlin First Class, just like you. I´m sure he is intending not to show up at the ceremony. But it cost me hours to persuade the Wizengamot, that he really deserves that Order. So he has to come to the ceremony. Otherwise he will just proof them right. I will persuade them to have the ceremony at Hogwarts, since everybody who will receive one, has a special connection to Hogwarts. So it hopefully won´t be too uncomfortable, even for Severus. I beg you to talk to him! The ceremony will be held sometime in September, but the money that comes with it, has already been transferred to your vault at Gringotts, as has the money you receive as compensation for defeating Tom Riddle aka Voldemort. _

_Warm regards, _

_Kingsley S.  
_

"The Minister for Magic, is actually begging me. That´s embarrassing. You are going to that ceremony. And that´s that!" Hermione ranted.

Severus glared at her, "Fine. If you insist."

"By the way what did he mean by ´the money you receive as compensation´?" Hermione wondered.

"Did you read the whole letter from the Ministry?" Severus chuckled. She took the other letter in her hand and read through it till the end.

"That is a lot of money. I guess Minerva has to find somebody else to help out at the library. Looks like I don´t need the money after all," she smiled and suddenly started a little dance singing, "I´m riiich. I´m riiihich!"

"No actually you are crazy," Severus growled but a small smile played around his lips, when a fourth owl came through the window, dropping a letter into Hermione´s hands.

Hermione treated it with some bacon, mumbling in annoyance, "There is hardly any bacon left."

Severus laughed loudly, "Poor carnivore!"

Hermione´s face lit up, "Ah, it´s a reply from Ginny. She is happy to meet me in Hogsmeade on Saturday. It´s a Hogsmeade weekend."

* * *

Saturday came and Hermione was waiting at the gates of Hogwarts, when she saw Ginny happily bouncing down the path. They fell into each other´s arms, holding on tightly for a couple of moments.

"I´m so glad we actually found some time to meet. McGonagall allowed me to stay out until curfew, so we have the whole afternoon and evening. Oh and before I forget McGonagall sends her regards to you and to Snape. Are you still staying at his place?" Hermione nodded.

"Why? What is this?" Ginny asked curiously.

Hermione didn´t answer, but a smile spread across her face, prompting Ginny to say, "No! Really?"

Hermione nodded.

"I don´t know if I´m happy for you or being sick."

Hermione laughed, "Please be happy for me. Severus is really caring, he loves books, it´s fun with him, I like talking to him. But please don´t tell anybody, it´s not official yet."

"My lips are sealed. I´m happy, if you are happy. Where do you want to go first?"

"Should we go to the Three Broomstick first? I´m really hungry. My treat by the way," Hermione said.

* * *

After they had finished their lunch, Hermione ordered some more butterbeer for them.

"Ginny I actually want to thank you for saving my life," Hermione reached over and squeezed Ginny´s arm. A tear escaped Ginny´s eye, but she didn´t bother wiping it away.

"When I found you, I thought I was too late," she whispered.

"Please don´t cry it´s all good, I´m alive and well."

Ginny smiled through her tears.

"So how are things at the Burrow?" Hermione asked, setting Ginny off with a new flood of tears.

"The last couple of months have been horrible," Ginny sobbed into her hands. Hermione got up and squeezed herself next to Ginny on the bench and hugged her tightly. After a couple of minutes Ginny was able to speak again.

"You have to know McGonagall gave permission to all the people who fought in the battle, who were in the resistance movement or students who lost contact to their parents during the war due to them hiding or being captured, to go home for the weekends on a regular basis. She thought it would help us healing. So I was home quite often. It was awful. Mum was really depressed and she was normally the one holding together the family. She couldn´t get out of bed for days in a row, but Dad had to work, since we normally need every Galleon as you know. George was hardly ever home he is working feverishly to make his shop a success, when actually he supressed the fact that his twin brother had died. Dad was always so loving and caring, now he seems heartless and cold."

"When did that start? Because when I stayed at the Burrow everything was still fine and everybody seemed so happy and cheerful the war was over?" Hermione asked.

"I think everything started falling apart about three weeks after you had left."

"How is Ron?" Hermione asked with a worried face.

Ginny shook her head, "Ron is the worst. I think he takes Fred´s death the hardest. He is out partying and drinking a lot, dating girl after girl. I think he is just trying to numb the pain and forget. But clearly that won´t be working in the long term. I really fear for him, fear that he will crash hard." Ginny sniffled.

"Ginny don´t get me wrong, because I really love Ron, but maybe he needs to crash to come to his senses."

"Maybe you are right, but I hope he comes to his senses before he actually gets hurt," Ginny snuggled close to Hermione.

"I hope so too," Hermione mumbled and leaned her head to Ginny´s head.

"And how are you doing, Ginny?"

"I´m actually doing fine. I think I´m well prepared for my N.E.W.T.s. And things with Harry go really well, too. He is so sweet and caring. He lets me talk about war and about Fred´s death, which really helps. And I listen, when he needs to talk about the war. I think we are good for each other. We are healing." Ginny said with small but very warm smile.

"Oh Ginny, I´m so happy for you!"

"I hope all the others will be able to heal too," Hermione sighed.

"I think they will. George started dating Angelina and she seems to be good for him as well. He is not working as hard anymore and is seen more often around the Burrow lately. Maybe she is talking some sense into my brother. I´m just worried about Mum and Dad."

"What if we send them on a holiday together? So they would have time together, time to talk," Hermione looked at Ginny expectantly.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "With which money?"

"My money."

"Since when have you got money?"

"Since three days ago. Order of Merlin First Class thank you very much."

Ginny gasped, "What?"

"Didn´t Harry tell you anything? I´m sure he got it too and thinking of it Ron must have too. The ceremony will be in September, but they already transferred the money."

"Harry was really busy the last two weeks, so I guess he forgot and I´m not in touch with Ron at the moment, but I´m sure he would chip in."

"And I´m sure Harry will chip in too. Where would your parents enjoy going?"

"Umm … I think they enjoy city trips. They went once to Venice and once to Amsterdam together and really liked it."

"So that´s settled then, what about sending them to different European Cities maybe Paris, Prague, Rome, Vienna I don´t know. You choose the cities. I talk to Harry and Ron about the money."

"You would really do that for us?" Ginny looked at her friend amazed and tears starting to run down her face.

"Sure. They are like my other set of parents. My wizarding parents if you will."

* * *

Ginny and Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around the shops of Hogsmeade. They were giggling, talking about their men and remembering old times. Hermione was buying bits and bobs she needed, but couldn´t afford over the last couple of months and she was buying some chocolate for Ginny, remembering how it helped her while studying.

"That wouldn´t have been necessary," Ginny said with a tiny smile, holding a Honeyduke´s bag in her hand.

"Please take it. It´s nothing in comparison to what you´ve done for me," Hermione said hugging her friend tightly.

They went to The Hog´s Head for dinner, talking to Aberforth and Neville, who was a regular guest there, since he trained to be a herbologist with Professor Sprout. It turned out to be an enjoyable evening, which motivated Hermione to invite Neville to come around the next day sometime in the afternoon. Neville squired Ginny back to the castle, while Hermione apparated back home, finding Severus sound asleep on the settee a huge book lying across his chest. Hermione smiled. She moved closer and kneeled down in front of the settee. Her hand slowly reached out and stroked from his forehead over the side of his cheek down to his chin, her thumb softly caressing his lips.

When she bent down and kissed him gently, she felt him kiss her back and opening his eyes he said, "Hi bookworm, how was your day?" he mumbled.

"Good, I´ll tell you tomorrow, you should go to bed. Good night!"

* * *

When she came down the next morning, Severus was still lying on the settee, but he had turned on his belly and the tome was lying on the floor.

"Oi dungeon bat, you should get up, your back is going to kill you otherwise," she exclaimed, causing him to jump up.

His hands instantly found his back and he rasped "Another night on the couch. Not cool!"

She laughed, "You way past cool at your age anyway."

He glared at her, but she could see a smile curling around his lips.

"Go and take a hot shower and I´ll make breakfast in the meantime."

"Thanks my little bookworm," he quickly kissed her neck, making her shudder in delight and made his way upstairs.

"By the way I invited Neville for this afternoon," she said, when they had breakfast together a little while later.

Seeing Severus tense a bit she quickly added, "I hope that´s fine with you?"

"It´s fine with me. It´s just I invited Andromeda and Teddy for this afternoon too. I met her yesterday at the hospital, Teddy hit his head really bad and actually cut his forehead."

"Is he ok?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"He is fine. But Andromeda was really stressed and so I thought they could come over, so she could relax a bit. I thought we could have a barbecue. I bought everything yesterday, but I think there will be enough, if Mister Longbottom is staying too. I know the weather is not warm enough to sit outside but I can barbecue in the backyard and we could eat inside.

"Sounds lovely."

* * *

When Andromeda arrived in the afternoon with Teddy on her arm, Neville was already sitting in the living room animatedly talking to Hermione.

Severus who heard the floo activate, came down to greet Andromeda and Teddy, "Hello Andromeda!" he smiled and shook her hand.

"Hello Severus! My friends call me Andy," she replied.

"So Andy, how is Teddy doing?"

"We had a bit of a rough night, yesterday was too much for him I think, but he is fine now."

"Hello Teddy, my friend," Severus smiled and took him out of Andromeda´s arms. Teddy´s hair instantly changed into black and grew to his shoulder and he smiled back at Severus.

"So I guess that must be Tonks´son?" Neville got up.

"Yes sorry, let me introduce you, this is Neville Longbottom and this are Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Luping," Severus said.

"I´m sorry Hermione and I had a bit of a communication problem, so we invited you both at the same. I hope you don´t mind."

"Not at all. So you must be Alice´s and Frank´s son. You are quite the hero, I hear. I´m Andromeda or Andy," Andromeda reached out to shake Neville´s hand, who blushed by the mentioning of him being a hero.

"Thanks. I´m Neville." he mumbled.

"Hello Hermione!"

"Hi Andromeda!"

"I thought we were friends?" Andromeda grinned.

"Sorry **Andy**," Hermione smiled and then she snatched Teddy out of Severus arms and gave him a cuddle.

"Hey he doesn´t like me, his hair is still the same, " Hermione pouted, while Severus puffed out his chest, "Well I´m just very loveable and your hair on a baby, you would lose the baby in this bird´s nest."

"Hey cheeky," Hermione smacked Severus arms.

Neville and Andy exchanged silent looks, noticing the loving tone in their teasing. Suddenly Hermione´s eyes sparkled and she popped Teddy in Neville´s arms, who tensed up and didn´t know what to do, holding Teddy awkwardly at arm´s length.

"I´m still not sure the Sorting Hat did a thorough job with putting you into Gryffindor. You are even scared of holding a baby. Where is your manhood gone to? Be brave not a sissy!" Severus scolded.

Neville straightened his back, handed Teddy back to Hermione and strode over to Severus a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. He didn´t stop until their faces were really close, making Severus nervous. Hermione could tell, by his clenched fists.

"Severus honey, let´s see if you´re manly enough to handle the following. I dare you," Neville smirked and out of nowhere Neville lifted his hand to gently cup Severus cheek and moved his head forwards his lips softly brushing over the corner of Severus´ mouth.

Severus tensed and through gritted teeth he hissed, "Touché Mister Longbottom."

"It´s Neville actually."

"I need a firewhisky," Severus growled.

"Me too," Neville said slumping down on one of the kitchen chairs.

Hermione and Andromeda who were watching the whole scene, couldn´t stifle their laughs anymore, burst out laughing and couldn´t stop for a couple of minutes. Every time one of them looked at the two men glaring at each other from opposite sides of the table, sipping their firewhisky they would start laughing again.

Rolling his eyes at the women´s behaviour Severus asked, "Do you want to join me outside barbecuing, Neville?" The other man nodded.

"Manly!" Hermione chuckled and started preparing a salad and some garlic bread, to go with the meat. The door to the backyard was open so she heard Neville and Severus talking to each other, although she couldn´t see them.

"What was the mean of your romantic outburst, Neville?" Hermione heard the snide tone in Severus´ voice.

"Well I just wanted you to be gobsmacked for once and shut up really. Skeeter´s article suddenly popped into my head, I gathered all my Griffyndor courage and voilà, you earned yourself a kiss from the serpent-slayer, as they call me nowadays."

Hermione heard Severus´ familiar chuckle that bubbled into a loud and carefree laugh.

Neville joined in and added, "And by the way, if you are wondering, I´m not gay. I just started dating Hannah Abbott."

"So tell me about your apprenticeship with Pomona. How is she treating you? She can be pain in the arse sometimes, with her mothering everybody." She could hear Severus say.

"Yeah well, that´s true. But I´m used to that from my grandmother, although she is a lot better, since we fought side by side in the battle. And to be fair Pomona is a hell of a teacher, I learned a lot these last months. I´m still having problems with Potions though, I need to study them as well to become a master," Neville replied.

"I could tutor you, if you would like that," Severus suggested.

"Do you think that´s a good idea?" Neville asked.

"It´s worth a shot," Hermione suddenly said, without thinking. "

Stop eavesdropping on our conversation, woman." Severus growled and slammed the door shut, making Hermione giggle again.

The spent a relaxed evening together. Severus seemed to get on really well with Neville, they were talking about herbs and their uses in potions. Hermione was feeding Teddy and played with him on the floor, while an exhausted Andromeda fell asleep on the couch.

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: I don´t own Harry Potter and don´t make any profit._**

Severus had been living up to the nickname Hermione had given him being grumpy all morning.

"Cheer up, Sev. It´s not going to be as bad as you imagine," Hermione squeezed his arm, but he shook her hand off.

"No it´s gonna be even worse," he said grimly.

"Come on, let´s get it over with," and she apparated them to the gates of Hogwarts.

Passing the new memorial near the front door of the castle Severus huffed, looking at himself as a statue and mumbled, "That´s just ridiculous."

He stopped, squinted and then said, "Is my nose really that big?" That just sat Hermione off giggling.

* * *

All sixth and seventh years, and even a few younger students, were gathered in the Great Hall.

"Welcome everybody. I´m glad so many members of the Order of the Phoenix could join us today and I ask all members to come back to my office after this lesson. And to you students, today Mister Potter is going to teach you the Patronus Charm. It´s a powerful charm to protect you against dementors and lethifolds. But you also can use it to communicate over some distance. So Harry, if you will."

"It´s my pleasure, Minerva!"

In the next hour and a half, the students tried to get hold of the charm, with the Order members walking through Great Hall watching, giving advice and helping them. Only a handful of students got the hang of conjuring a corporal patronus, the first one being a tiny fourth year girl with hazel hair and hazel eyes. She was smiling, when her patronus parrot flew around her.

"Well done Miss Jones." The headmistress said, leaving the girl beaming. After a couple of minutes Minerva loudly clapped her hands and said

"Well at the end of this lesson I would ask all Order members to conjure their Patronuses, so my students can get an impression what different Patronuses there are."

There were a lot of Patronuses filling the hall now. Hermione could see Ron´s Jack Russell Terrier, Luna´s hare, Ginny´s horse, Kingsley´s lynx was striding along the walls and Harry´s stag was parading around the room. But there was no doe. _Where is Severus? Is he hiding? Ah there he is, next to Minerva. Didn´t know her Patronus was a cat, but what else would it be. _

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Severus yelled and people gasped. Severus´ Patronus flickered between two animals, one was clearly a doe, the other one didn´t quite make it in to a real animal and suddenly the Patronus died away, leaving Severus with hanging shoulders. The room was dead quiet and all the other Patronuses were gone, since people conjuring them, weren´t concentrating anymore, but staring at the former Potions Professor looking a bit lost.

_Look at me, Sev. Come on!_

Minerva whispered something into his ear discretely pointing to the other side of the room, where Hermione was standing. Severus was looking over to her, while she was giving him her warmest smile and then mouthed "Together!?"

They both raised their wand and yelled at the same time, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Hermione gasped at what she saw and Severus gave a wide smile, which made all the others gape. There was a proud lion striding from Hermione´s side of the hall to the middle to meet Severus´, not less proud, lioness and caressed her face with his face.

Suddenly people were starting murmuring, Kingsley standing next to Hermione mumbled under his breath, so only she could hear him, "What a confession of love!"

Minerva was smiling and turning to the students she said, "Well, that was impressive wasn´t it, to actually see a Patronus change, while it´s conjured is very, very rare. Patronuses sometimes change their form, when there is … let´s say a special bond between two people."

Hermione watched Severus while Minerva talked to the students, his smile faded, his eyes went cold and his expression became grim, with long strides he left the Great Hall, robes billowing behind him, he slammed the door shut.

Hermione glared at Minerva, "Was that really necessary Professor!"

"The students have to learn something and that was a great opportunity, don´t you think so?"Minerva shrugged her shoulders.

Hermione huffed and left the Great Hall, slamming the door just as spectacular as Severus, leaving a giggling student body behind.

* * *

_If I lose him over that, I swear that old windbag is gonna get a piece of my mind._ Hermione was looking all over the place for Severus it took her half an hour, when she finally found him on top of the astronomy tower looking over the premises.

"Hi," she shyly said.

"I´m sorry about that, I didn´t mean to hurt you, by just leaving you there."

"You didn´t hurt me at all Sev, quite the contrary," she coyly looked up at him.

His smile was back, when he pulled her closer and whispered "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too, Severus." And they kissed, a sweet and gentle kiss at first, which heated up, leaving them both a bit breathless, when they broke apart.

"Tell me, what you were annoyed with. Was it, because your patronus changed?" Hermione asked timidly, not looking at him.

"How can you think that, after what I just told you?" He sounded hurt.

"Sorry, I´m not very good at the relationship thingy," she gave him a small smile.

"No, that wasn´t the problem at all. But just so you know, Lily will always have a special place in my heart, being my first friend and the first girl I loved. I hope you don´t mind."

"Not at all. The first love is something special," Hermione smiled.

"But please tell me what the problem was earlier."

"Well I liked seeing our Patronuses, yours wasn´t a lion before, was it?" She shook her head and smiled.

"I just would´ve loved if we wouldn´t have been on display for that and Minerva´s explaining didn´t help. I wasn´t ready to go public with our relationship. We just started it. It´s not the easiest of relationships."

Now it was her who looked hurt.

"Sorry, that did come out all wrong. It´s easy for me, if it´s just the two of us. I love you and I really care for you. But honestly the ex-death-eater and the Princess of Gryffindor, as the call you now. They are going to make our lives miserable."

"I´m not a princess," Hermione huffed, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I know, you are a little bookworm, and I´m glad about that. Not the point though. I would have loved for us to grow more as a couple, have a steady relationship, before everybody else knows. I´m fine with Andromeda, Neville and I guess Ginny knowing, but does the whole wizarding world need to know?" he sighed.

"So what are we going to do now?" Hermione asked.

"Well we could just leave …"

"… or we could present them a show, they´ll never forget," Hermione grinned mischievously.

"Whatever do you mean, my little know-it-all? I´m intrigued." Severus smirked.

"We could retreat like Hufflepuffs or we could attack and show them that we´re in love, they don´t need to know that´s it´s only been about a month for us as a couple and that we are both still insecure and vulnerable about it."

"Point taken. I think I like the idea," Severus grinned, holding out his arm for her, "Shall we, my little Miss Know-it-all." "

I´ll be delighted my grumpy old bugger," she answered taking his arm. He laughed. _His laugh is really beautiful. Who would have thought?_

* * *

They were standing in front of Minerva´s office.

"Let´s get it over with," he sighed.

"Quick as a band-aid," she mumbled to herself.

"Is that your new mantra?"

She elbowed him in his ribs, "Oh ha ha!" and opened the door.

It went really quite when Hermione and Severus holding hands came through the door of the headmistress´ office, which had been magically enlarged.

Minerva ignored the tension that suddenly had built up in the room, "So that we are all here. I´ve got a little announcement to make. I guess you are all wondering, why invited you here today. Well it´s been exactly a year since Voldemort was defeated and I think it would be nice to have a little celebration. But I didn´t want make a big thing out of it, nothing too formal, so please have fun and relax."

The headmistress waved her wand and a dance floor with a three man band appeared in one corner of the room and a buffet and some comfy chairs and coffee tables appeared on the other side of the room.

"Well let´s give them something to watch. Care for a dance with the dungeon bat?" Severus whispered in her ear and placing a small kiss there too.

"Always," she smiled sweetly at him, ignoring all the watching people. Severus guided her to the dance floor and they started dancing. Soon there were other couples dancing Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, but also the headmistress and the Minister for Magic. Neville was twirling around with Luna and Harry was guiding Ginny through the dancing couples to dance as well.

After a couple of faster songs, the band introduced the dancers to a slow one. Immediately Severus pulled Hermione closer, who placed her head on his chest, sighing contently.

"Do we have to stop dancing, can´t we just dance, until everybody has left, so I don´t have to speak to anybody, don´t have to answer any questions," Hermione mumbled into his chest.

"Where is your Gryffindor courage gone to my little bookworm?" He asked smiling.

"One more dance and then, I´ll get myself a firewhisky. I really need one, to calm down."

"You seem very calm and collected, to me."

Severus huffed, "On the outside maybe. But you know I learned how to hide my emotions. So, no I´m not at all calm," he nervously smiled at her.

After another dance they broke apart and made their way towards the comfy seats, when they were stopped by Kingsley, who gave them a genuine smile saying, "Congratulations! I´m happy for you two. You must be quite serious about each other, considering your Patronuses."

He winked at them and before they could answer, he kissed Hermione on the cheek and gave Severus a quick hug, making the latter one shudder and was gone to dance with Luna. They stood there dumbfounded for a couple of seconds, before Minerva came up behind them and passing them by she whispered "I told you just give it some time. Congratulations!"

"Did you talk about us to her?"

"Well she is reading the Prophet. And apparently I didn´t make a good job of hiding my true feelings for you."

"Ah, ladies and gentlemen, the man who fooled Voldemort for years, the spy of the century," she laughed.

"Oh shut up!" and he kissed her.

"The Princess of Gryffindor and the Snake of Slytherin," a cynical voice broke them apart.

"Hi Ron," she tried a smile, feeling Severus stiffening beside her.

"So what is this little play, you´re in love or what?" Ron gave a nasty laugh, holding onto a glass of firewhisky.

"Yes Ronald I am. Have you got a problem with that?"

By now Harry and Ginny joined the group and ushered them outside to one of the corridors of the castle.

"Look Ron. If you haven´t got anything nice to say, just leave me alone. Come on Severus, I need some fresh air." she turned around and was about to walk away …

"Couldn´t find anybody your age, Snape," Ron snapped.

Severus turned around his eyes cold, his voice dangerously low, "Mr. Weasley I don´t know what your problem is. But I know one thing for sure you didn´t care for your friend, maybe even girlfriend back then, when she needed you the most, and that´s just inexcusable. It was Miss Weasley who finally checked on her and saved her life. Thank you by the way," he gave a small smile towards Ginny who mumbled, "Please call me Ginny, Professor."

He quickly shook her hand and winked at her, but turned his attention instantly back to Ron and Harry.

"Not even you Mr. Potter found the necessity of checking on your friend, who was at your side all the time fighting Voldemort."

"Sorry, Hermione!" Harry lowered his head in embarrassment and stared at his feet.

"Is there anything else, you have to say Mister Weasley?"

"MY BROTHER HAD JUST DIED. MY BROTHER WHO I LOVED." Ron roared with anger and sadness in his voice, making Hermione turn away and run towards one of the hallways windows, looking out. Only the shaking of her shoulders gave away that she was crying. Ginny hurried over, comforting her.

"Your girlfriend nearly died as well, because of your carelessness." Severus said now a bit calmer.

"And then you stepped in and just stole her away from me," Ron spat.

"That´s not true Mr. Weasley and you know it. I offered her the comfort you couldn´t give her, when she was in St. Mungo´s and then she went back to you and it didn´t work out. But I didn´t have anything to do with that."

"Whatever mate, you´re screwing my girlfriend!"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, what has gotten into you!" Molly, drawn by the shouting of her youngest son, was suddenly standing next to Severus.

"Just leave me alone all of you!" Ron barked and left.

"He´ll come to his senses," Harry said quietly.

"I doubt that," Severus growled.

"I´ll make him come to his senses," Molly said with a grim expression on her face and went back to the party. Severus chuckled still with a cold expression on his face, which instantly changed when he turned around seeing Hermione crying into Ginny´s shoulder.

He went over, placed a hand on Ginny´s shoulder and quietly said, "I´ll take it from here. Thank you Ginny."

"You´re welcome Professor," Ginny let go of Hermione, who immediately clung on to Severus, burying his face, into his chest.

"It´s Severus." he said, smiling at Ginny.

"I´m glad you´re taking care of my friend. And don´t be too strict with Ron. It was a hard year for him." she gave an apologetic smile.

"But I guess it was a hard year for you too and I don´t see your running around and being such an …"

"I beg you not to finish this sentence. You know I make other mistakes. Everybody makes mistakes, especially when it comes to people we care about."

"Wise words," he muttered.

"Well I hope I´ll see you two later," she grinned and pulled Harry by the hand back to the Headmistress´ office.

"How are you?"

"Dunno", she mumbled into his chest.

"Ron was your first love, wasn´t he?" he softly asked. She nodded and started crying again.

"He really hurt me."

"I know he did. But hopefully he´ll come to his senses. Ginny is right you know, everybody makes mistakes, especially when it comes to people we care about or even love."

"You think he loves me."

"I don´t know. But please just take in account he lost his brother. I´m not sure why I´m defending him, after what he said to you … to us actually."

She gave a weak smile, wiping away a tear, "I guess because you love me and you know he means a lot to me."

"Should we get you that firewhisky now?" she asked after a couple of moments of silence.

"I thought you´d never ask," he grinned.

* * *

There were only a couple of people left, the comfy chairs and settees were now arranged around the fire-place and Severus seemed relaxed, as there were only people he trusted and he would have considered friends, maybe not friends, but companions. Arthur and Molly, were snuggled together, looking so peaceful and content. The holiday they just came back from, obviously agreed with them. Opposite of them Minerva was smiling happily, it looked like she knew she achieved her task with making this party a casual, relaxed and informal event. And Kingsley looking relaxed hanging in his chair, knowing for these people he was Kingsley and not the Minister for Magic, because they knew him long before he became Minister.

Hermione got up and made her way to one of the windows. She was standing there for a couple of minutes, overlooking the lake, hearing them laugh as Minerva told a story about one of her students.

She suddenly felt Severus´ hands on her shoulders, "Why don´t you join us?"

"I don´t feel I belong there, it´s Ron´s parents, so they could easily be my parents, Minerva she is ancient,… "

"What about Kingsley he is not that much older than you are, well he is at least younger than I am. "

"He is the Minister for Magic, for crying out loud."

"He wasn´t when you met him."

"I know! I guess you were right all along when you talked about our relationship not being the easiest," Hermione whispered. Severus chuckled and took her by the hand guiding her back to the settee, they were sitting earlier.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Molly asked, looking concerned.

"Yes … This… um … feels just a bit awkward … You are all …," her voice trailed off.

"Old!" Minerva said with a twinkle in her eyes, that rivalled Dumbledore´s.

"Well yeah," Hermione admitted embarrassed.

"Hey, I´m not that old," Kingsley protested.

"Told you," Severus mumbled.

"See it from this side, being with Severus means you can have both, the deep insightful conversations with us and the parties with your friends," Arthur did a little jiggling with his hips, prompting Molly to say, "You´re embarrassing yourself, honey."

Hermione laughed, "Sorry, I didn´t mean to be rude, I just have to get used to this situation. So bring on the deep insightful conversations then."

"Before the deep insightful conversations start, please Hermione let me thank you for arranging this lovely holiday for us. I heard it was your idea in the first place and you also partly paid for it. We had a lovely time. It was really necessary to spent time together, to talk and have time to mourn Fred …" Arthur´s voice trailed off and he wiped away a tear.

"And we are really sorry, we didn´t take care of you right after the battle, when you actually have been like a second daughter to us. Sorry Hermione! By the way I think you two make a really nice couple, and I promise you I will take care of the `Ron-situation´," Molly smiled.

"Please look after Ron, I think he really needs help and all the love you can give him," Hermione said with a sad smile and snuggled close to Severus, who placed a kiss on her temple.

**_AN: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know the part with the Patronuses was a bit tacky, but I just couldn´t help it! ;)  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Thanks for all your lovely reviews!  
_**

**_I don´t own Harry Potter and don´t make any profit._**

When Hermione came down one morning, Severus handed her a piece of parchment, with a grim expression on his face.

Reading the letter, she just said, "Oh!"

"What does that mean?"

"I don´t know, are you planning on going?"

"Not sure. I mean they have been close friends at some point, and it says ´and guest´, but I guess you wouldn´t wanna come with me? Go there were ..." his voice trailed off.

"Are there gonna be other death eaters?"

"I think Lucius wouldn´t dare that and most of them are in Azkaban anyway."

"But why are they hosting a dinner then?"

"Isn´t that obvious? He is squirming his way back into society, after he has been despised by many people for being in Azkaban and being a death eater. I bet Kingsley and Minerva are invited too. It´s in two weeks, so there is plenty of time to think about it."

"So last night I finished the first chapter of my book. I´ve actually written more, but the first chapter I have also proofread."

"That´s brilliant, what does it cover?"

"The first four years of Harry being at Hogwarts."

"Sounds promising."

"Could you may be read it and tell me what you think?"

"Are you sure you want that?"Severus asked with a doubting expression on his face.

"Yeah, why not?" she smiled happily and handed him a couple of sheets of muggle paper, prompting Severus to raise an eye-brow.

"Well I bought a laptop, I´m not writing it by hand. Being muggle-born has its advantages," she answered his unasked question with a grin.

"So what are your plans for today? Because, I thought since it´s Sunday today and I really finished my work load for the week we could do something together. What do you think?"

"I would love that." Hermione hugged him and sighed contently.

"So what do you want to do?"

"The beach."

"Again?"

"What can I say, I love the sea. And the weather is really nice and sunny today."

"Well the beach it is," he laughed.

* * *

Hermione and Severus were sitting on the beach looking out on the sea.

"So tell me something about you I don´t know yet?" Hermione looked at him with the look of a nosy little girl.

"Like what?"

"Like which country would you love to travel to? What´s your favourite flower? I don´t know, tell me anything."

"I´d very much like to go to South America, Argentina maybe or Chile. And my favourite flower I think would be the lily of valley. It´s such a delicate flower, but with it being as poisonous as it is, it can very much take care of itself. It reminds me a bit of you."

"Can I take this as a compliment?"

"Absolutely. So what about you?"

"Well I would love to go the Middle East at some point and my favourite flower would be lilac, although it´s technically not a flower. But I like the smell and I like that, when you cut it and put in a vase it dies rather quickly. It´s like it needs its freedom."

"So are we done with the interrogation now?"

"Just one more question. Why don´t you take off your shoes?"

"I don´t know. It didn´t occur to me. Isn´t it gross? I mean the sand."

Hermione laughed, "No, why would it. It´s wonderful . The sand gets cooler and cooler the further down you burry your feet. Try it."

Slowly and carefully he took of his shoes and rested his feet on the sand, "Interesting."

Hermione burst into laughter and gasped, "That´s really funny!"

Severus just grumbled something incomprehensible. Hermione laid down on her back gazing into the blue sky. After a while she closed her eyes, since it was just too bright.

_Hey, where is the sun gone to?_ Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked in a pair of black eyes. _I love his eyes. They are gorgeous._

"Hi sleepyhead!" Severus lowered his face to hers and tenderly kissed her.

"I guess I just dozed off."

"Dozed off? You slept two hours straight."

"Oh," she sat up.

"So I bought some lunch. I hope you like chips."

"I do." They ate in silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione said after she finished her chips and licked her salty lips.

"Anything," Severus smiled.

"How come you took care of me at St. Mungo´s?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I think I was bored and curious, that´s why I looked into your room at first. And when I saw you I was shocked, you weren´t the girl I remembered. And to be honest you were always one of my favourite students. I noticed that your friends weren´t able to help you. So I thought I give it a shot. I didn´t think I would be successful. But looking at you now, I think I was. Fortunately!" Severus smiled and stroked Hermione´s cheek, who had her head in his lap.

"Thank you, Sev!" she mumbled and kissed the tips of his fingers.

"I actually got some dessert too."

Her eyes lit up, "What did you get?"

"Fudge."

"Great, I never had fudge."

"You never had fudge? What is it with you and sweets? You know what the great thing about being a neglected child is, nobody cares how unhealthy you eat or drink. So if you want I can teach you all about that. Eating sweets, drinking lemonade and alcohol," he waggled his eyebrows, making her laugh.

"I would love that very much, but only if you allow me to teach all the nice, little things life has to offer, like burying your feet in the sand, or smelling lilac."

His expression softened and he gave a small and sad smile "I like that idea very much."

"So … fudge?" he offered her a small bag.

"Hmm … that´s delicious," she sighed.

"I know."

* * *

"So I guess you read the first chapter of my book." Hermione asked a couple of days later, pointing to the stack of paper on the coffee table.

"I did."

"So?"

"It´s good," he slowly said.

"But?", she asked sensing that there was a ´but´.

"Well … to be honest, you´re rambling."

"I´m not."

"Yes you are. Nobody cares about Sir Nicholas` Deathday Party for example."

"You just don´t know what you´re talking about," she snatched the papers out of his hand, and stomped out of the room and upstairs, slamming the door to her room.

"I knew reading it wasn´t a good idea," he mumbled and poured himself a glass of firewhisky.

After a couple of days, where Hermione was hardly speaking to Severus she came down one evening looking shyly at him saying, "I´m sorry you were right! I was rambling. I shortened it and divided it in two chapters. Would you be willing to read it again?"

"Only if you promise me you won´t be in a strop with me again, if I criticize your work!"

"I promise. Can I please sit next to you and get a cuddle. I missed you."

"I missed you too," he sighed putting an arm over her shoulder.

"By the way I decided about the Malfoys. I´m coming with you." She smiled at him.

"Are you sure?"

"I´m sure. I know they are friends of yours and it´s important to you. And I won´t let myself intimidate by them."

"I´m not quite sure if we are friends anymore. But I want to make sure I know what Lucius is up to and what he is planning for the future. Thanks Hermione! I promise you I´ll be there for you and as soon as you say you want to go we are leaving." He said reassuringly squeezing her arm.

"Thanks, that means a lot."

* * *

It was the evening of the dinner at Malfoy Manor and Severus was on the way to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready, when he heard Hermione sobbing in her room. He quietly knocked at her door.

"Can I come in?" There was no answer, and so he carefully pushed the door handle down and peeked inside her room. Hermione was kneeling beside her bed, her head resting on the bed, she was crying. He hurried over to her and gently pulled her up and embraced her.

"Shh, Hermione what´s the matter? We don´t have to go."

"Look at me, I look hideous."

"No you don´t," he smiled at her. Hermione was wearing a simple, but stunning black dress and looked beautiful to him.

She mumbled, something he didn´t quite hear.

"What did you just say? I didn´t catch that." He gently stroked her cheek.

"SCARS!" she screamed at him," LOOK AT MY SCARS!" He pulled her closer and rocked her back and forth to soothe her.

"I hate them. I tried to cover them up with a charm, but it didn´t work."

"Hermione look at me," he let go of her and took off his t-shirt. She gasped, there were scars all over his body, not to mention the faded silver stain the dark mark left on his forearm. He closed the gap between them again and then he kissed her throat, her chest and her forearm, everywhere were he saw a scar. She couldn´t help but shiver under the feeling of his bare skin, on hers.

"Listen to me! The scars are part of your life now. They tell a story about you, about how brave you were, about how you fought for what was right, about how you didn´t give in even, when you were at the mercy of one of the most evil and mental witches of the century. They are nothing to be ashamed of."

Severus gently kissed her. "And to me you look beautiful. Scars or no scars. But if you want me I´ll cover them up for you."

She gave him a small smile, "What would you say if I just leave them as they are, don´t hide them? Just to make them all a bit uncomfortable," she timidly asked him.

"I would be proud to be with the cleverest, bravest and most beautiful woman I know."

* * *

They were standing on the threshold of Malfoy Manor and Hermione gave a little shiver.

"It´s still time to turn around, if you don´t want to go."

"No, I´m doing this, but please stay by my side," she quietly said.

"Always." Severus kissed her temple and offered Hermione his arm. When Severus knocked on the door an ancient house-elf opened the door.

"Good evening! May Floppsy take your and your companies cloaks, Professor Snape, as Floppsy recalls it."

When Floppsy hurried away buried under their cloaks, Hermione whispered, "They should be allowed to retire. It´s really preposterous." Severus chuckled, but his expression went blank as soon as Lucius Malfoy came around the corner to greet them.

"Ah Severus my dear friend, it´s good to see you, " Lucius said giving Severus an awkward hug.

"Who did you bring? We were all so curious who would accompany you this evening, when you wrote in your reply, that you would be bring a guest." His gaze fell on Hermione and for a fraction of a second she saw something like hate, but also, if that could be possible insecurity.

But Lucius quickly had his face back under control and said, "Good evening, Miss Granger, please come in and make yourself at home."

_I will most certainly not._

He smiled sweetly, but his smile never reached his eyes.

"Let me take you to the dining room and introduce you to the other guests," and giving a second glance at Hermione, Lucius said quietly, so Severus who was walking next to hear hardly understood, "Couldn´t you at least cover up your scars, do you want to spoil my appetite?"

Hermione could feel her anger bubbling up inside her, "Mister Malfoy, of all houses in wizarding Britain, this is the house I think I am allowed to show my scars publically, since I received some of them here in this very house," Hermione said loud and very clearly, making sure that everybody else, who was already in the dining room would hear.

Lucius walked in front of them, when Severus whispered in Hermione´s ear, "Well done, my little know-it-all!" When they arrived in the dining room, everybody else was already there drinking, what looked like champagne.

Kingsley saw them first and gave her a wide smile, "Hello Hermione, it´s nice to meet you again. I hope you are well?" He hugged Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making Lucius look like he just had a stroke.

"I think you just gave Malfoy a heart-attack, " Hermione tiptoed and whispered into Kingsley`s ear. Kingsley´s deep and rumbling laugh, made everybody look at them.

Lucius who felt being out of the picture, hurried over to Kingsley and with a suck-up voice he said, "Minister Shacklebolt, I would love to talk to you about a fund I want to set up for St. Mungo´s…" And he ushered him away from Hermione and Severus.

"And so the squirming begins," Severus muttered under his breath.

"Good evening Severus," came a shy voice from behind. They turned around to find Narcissa standing behind them.

"Good evening Narcissa," Severus replied politely, "I guess you met my date for the evening before?"

Narcissa Malfoy blushed and stammered, "Y…Yes I d…do! Good evening Miss Granger!" When her gaze fell on Hermione´s scars her complexion went from red to pale and Severus had to steady her for a moment, since she was slightly stumbling.

Hermione noticing her insecurity and taking in her appearance as being dreadful, quickly asked, "Will your son joining us this evening?"

Narcissa gave a little thankful smile towards Hermione and said, "He will be coming a little bit later, he is working a late shift at St. Mungo´s. He is trained to be a healer."

"Wow. I´m sure he will make a good healer. He always had top grades, didn´t he?"

"Yes, he did. You are very kind Miss Granger."

"Good evening, Narcissa, Hermione, Severus!" Minerva came to greet them.

"I´m sorry I´m a little late. There was a minor incident at the school including some articles of Weasleey´s Wizard Wheezes." Hermione and Severus snorted at the same time.

"Exactly my reaction," Minerva huffed.

"It seems Mr. Weasley is making good business, " Narcissa smiled.

"He is. But I would prefer if I not always end up with a first year being too stupid to actually use the Skiving Snackboxes right." All four of them were laughing now, when Lucius invited everybody to join him at the dinner table. Severus was sitting between Hermione and Narcissa. The seat next to Hermione, who was listening intensely to the conversations, stayed empty.

"Who are all these other people, I don´t know any of them?" She whispered towards Severus.

"Well, they are mainly people who are pulling the strings in the background, high up in the ranks of the ministry or our society in general. Most of them were leaning towards Voldemort, but never being actually so stupid as to take the dark mark. Some of them actually forked out some money for him." Severus whispered back.

His answer made her listen even more intensely to the conversations. She noticed, that Malfoy was still that pompous git, she knew and she noticed that he didn´t seem very intelligent and didn´t quite fit in with all the intellectuals assembled around the table. _I guess it´s his money than. _

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman," came Draco´s voice from the door. "I am sorry for being late, but I was working a late shift at St. Mungo´s."

"Good evening Draco!" Lucius addressed his son with a cold voice and eyes matching his voice, "You are sitting next to Miss Granger tonight."

Draco looked over to Hermione astonishment written across his face, but also pain and sadness.

"Good evening, Hemione!" Draco greeted her with a friendly smile, while he sat down neext to her.

Hermione gaped at him, "Good evening Malfoy … I mean Draco!"

"May I be so bold, but you look beautiful tonight, " Draco said quietly, prompting Severus to turn his head and glare at him.

"Sorry Severus! By the look on your face, I guess Hermione came with you. I just stated the obvious," Draco grinned. Severus grumbled and turned his attention back to Narcissa, but his hand found Hermione´s under table and gave it a squeeze.

"So Draco I heard you are trained to be a healer. How do you like it?"

"It´s brilliant. I really enjoy it. Although father doesn´t approve of it. He wants me to work for Malfoy Industries, but I can´t be bothered, I want to do something useful."

"I think you´ll be a good healer, Draco."

"Thank you!"

"Tell me Draco, how is your Mum doing, she is nothing like I remembered her," Hermione asked looking over to Narcissa who was talking to Severus with a tired expression on her face.

"I know, the last year, actually the last couple of years were very hard on my mother, ever since **he **moved into the Manor. She has nightmares and some repercussion of being tortured and living with father doesn´t help at all. She needs somebody who loves her and can guide her back to life. But father insensitive as he is, won´t be the one to help her," Draco looked at Hermione with a sad expression.

"I´m sorry."

"You of all people don´t have to be sorry, after what happened to you in this house. I am sorry about you being tortured by my aunt and nobody of us stepping in. I should have done something. By then I it already dawned on me, that Voldemort was not right … I should have stopped Bellatrix, I´m sorry," he whispered.

"I don´t know what to say," Hermione said.

"Please don´t say anything. I know my apology can´t make up to everything that happened to you, but if you ever need anything, please let me know." Hermione nodded.

After dinner Minerva held her back to quickly discuss some Hogwarts business. When they finished, Hermione was about to look for Severus, when she heard Lucius´ voice around the corner.

"What is this Severus? I guess she is just a good shag. For a mudblood she is quite good looking, even I have to admit that." Lucius chuckled.

Severus answered him with fury in his voice, "I can´t believe you´re still using that word and to be honest it´s none of your business, but I´m in love with Hermione."

Lucius laughed loudly, "Oh please. In love. That´s ridiculous! The death eater and the mudblood."

"Severus is a very lucky man to have Hermione in his life. She is beautiful, intelligent and the bravest woman I know. Coming back here tonight and to face us must have taken more courage, then you and your horrid death eater friends have all together."

Hermione heard a resounding slap and seconds later Draco hurried past, without noticing her, one of his cheeks bearing a red mark. After a couple of moments Hermione went around the corner, to find Severus alone, shaking with anger, clenching his fists. Hermione took one of his fists in her hand and slowly brought it up to her face and kissed it gently, prompting the tension to leave his hand and open up.

"Come on Hermione, let´s join the others in the drawing-room. Even if I´m not sure why I´m still here." As soon as Severus opened the door to the drawing room, Hermione´s gaze fell onto the huge chandelier and suddenly it all came flashing back to her. The unbearable pain of the Cruciatus Curse, her mortal fear, Dobby saving them all. Hermione went pale and stumbled, her feet about to give in, when Severus caught her and guided her out of the room again.

"I knew we shouldn´t have come here," Severus mumbled to himself. Narcissa who was still in the dining room giving orders to a house-elf, came over to them and helped Severus to place Hermione in an armchair in one of the corners.

"What happened Severus?" Narcissa asked and helped Hermione to drink some water from a glass she just conjured.

"We went to the drawing-room, she looked up at the chandelier, her face went as pale … just as yours went now, please don´t you too collapse on me."

"The drawing-room …" her voice trailed off and tears were streaming down her face.

"What did you do to them, they both look like they´ve seen a ghost?" Draco requested, entering the room.

"Yes they did, the ghost of their past. Hermione and I just when to the drawing-room… " Severus replied, noticing Draco becoming as pale as the two women.

Suddenly it dawned on Severus and he turned to Hermione, "Hermione is that where she tortured you?"

Hermione nodded a silent single tear running down her face.

Severus sighed, "I think it´s time for us to go home. Please tell Lucius … well nothing actually I don´t have anything to say to him anymore. Draco, we might meet each other soon, since I´m trained to be a healer too. Narcissa thank you for dinner. Come on Hermione, I´ll take you home."

"Thanks Mrs. Malfoy for dinner it was delicious, please let your house-elves know and Draco good luck with your training," Hermione shook both of their hands.

* * *

Hermione slumped down on the settee, cuddling into a blanket, while Severus set a fire going and went to the kitchen. When he came back into the living room, he handed her a mug with hot chocolate and marshmallows and sat next to her scooting closer.

"I´m proud of you my little bookworm. You did beautifully tonight. Thanks for coming with me."

"I hope we don´t have to go there again soon, although I have to admit I enjoyed Draco´s company at the table. I´m a bit worried about Misses Malfoy though."

"You know you don´t have to concern yourself about her. She is actually not yours to worry about. She has got a family," Severus sighed about her Gryffindor starry-eyed idealism.

"So how are you Hermione?"

"I`m fine, it just all came flashing back, when I saw the big chandelier. Dobby actually saved us by loosening the chandelier, so it came crushing down, causing a distraction, so Bellatrix let go of me and Dobby was able to apparate us all to Shell Cottage, were he died, with her knife in his chest. But I don´t want to talk about it now. Just hold me and maybe we could listen to music."

They spent the rest of the evening cuddling together under a blanket, listening to some music and when the fire died down, Hermione got up saying, "I´m going to bed."

"Me too," Severus said following her upstairs.

Hermione stopped in front of her room, turned around and said, with burning cheeks, "Do you want to come in?"

"Hermione, I would love to and I feel honoured by your offer, but not tonight, you are vulnerable and sad tonight and I would feel like taking advantage of you." Severus smiled and kissed her gently.

"Sometimes I´m afraid of the dark, with all the images of war imprinted in my memory. Can you maybe sit next to my bed and hold my hand, until I am asleep?" she asked timidly looking at her feet.

"Certainly."

_**AN: I hope enjoyed!?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: I don´t own Harry Potter and don´t make any profit._**

**_ To Comic Critic, thanks for your two lovely reviews, especially the one on "Dungeon bat". You really made my day. _**

After a week of writing, Hermione came home from an afternoon visit at the Burrow on a Friday evening, to a lovely smelling home.

"Oh what´s that lovely smell," she asked from the living room, putting her bag down.

"I´m making dinner!" came Severus voice from the kitchen.

"So what are we having?" Hermione was leaning in the doorframe smiling at him.

"I´m making Filet Mignon, jacket potatoes and some vegetables and we´ll have Tiramisu for dessert." He winked at her.

"Yumm," Hermione quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"So how was your day, Sev?"

"Fine actually, they asked us to brew a healing potion and we were allowed to leave, as soon as we were able to make a perfect patch of the inquired potion," he chuckled.

"So when were you back home?" She laughed. "

An hour later, so it was 9 o´clock in the morning by then." He grinned.

"I´m nearly done, can you please set the table."

After the table was set, Severus looked at it squinting and mumbled, "Something is still missing." He opened the window, leaned over the sill outside and came back in holding a pink rose. He filled a small vase with water, popped the rose in and put it on the table.

"There. Done. Enjoy your dinner." He smiled.

_Aww he is so sweet!_

"What did you do with the rest of your day?" Hermione wondered.

"I actually had a lazy day. I went to Diagon Alley, bought some books at Flourish and Blotts had an ice-cream, did some grocery shopping, obviously, and then I went to the National Gallery. Oh and I brought you something, he reached into his shirt pocket and handed her a fridge magnet, with her favourite painting on it.

"Thanks, Sev," she smiled.

"I thought buying fridge magnets and collecting them is one of those nice little things life has to offer," Severus replied. She smiled warmly at him, reached over the table and caressed his cheek with her hand, making him sigh contently.

"Can we talk about the evening about the Malfoy´s. I was pondering over it, the whole last week," she asked with a serious expression on her face. He slowly nodded, although he wanted to shake his head and tell her to keep it a light conversation.

"These other people attending dinner, how dangerous are they? They are obviously very intelligent I could tell by their conversations, know their way around not only in the wizarding world, but also in the muggle society, the have money and they didn´t get their hands dirty. I wonder if Voldemort was their puppet? And I also ask myself what their intentions are?" Hermione was lost in her thoughts with furrowed brow.

"Wow Hermione you´re leaving me speechless. I hardly know anybody who´s thoughts about them are as spot on as yours are. I´m not sure what to answer you. I think these people can be very dangerous in a war, or if you don´t fit in their concept, but they would never ever get their hands dirty. They fork out some money to keep the lesser intelligent, for example the death eaters, happy. Keep them happy, so they don´t actually question what they are doing. Let them have enough access to alcohol and women, that will do the trick. I´m not sure how much Voldemort was their puppet. I think he rose by himself, but later on they had their hands in it. I´m just guessing here. Their intention is having power. It´s always been power, and it always will be power, even if there will be another puppet or other puppet masters. And this doesn´t only apply for the wizarding world, but to the whole muggle world as well." He sighed.

"Um … well I think I´ve some more pondering to do, over the next couple of weeks. Thanks for sharing your insights with me." Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Any time," he replied.

"Thanks again for the nice magnet," she brushed over the magnet with her fingers. He roared with laughter.

"Have you always as huge mental leaps as this one?"

"Sometimes," she chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I really like the wine. I didn´t think I would enjoy red wine as much. But this one is delicious. And the food too. Thanks for cooking!" she smiled at him warmly.

When they had finished eating and cleaned up the kitchen they retreated to the living room with the rest of the wine and sat next to each other on the settee, reading. Severus glanced up from his book every so often his eyes resting on Hermione.

"What?" she looked up, when she felt his gaze on her.

"You look beautiful tonight, my little bookworm," Severus mumbled and scooted closer. He slowly moved his face closer to hers and his lips found hers. His gentle Exploring, made her sigh. But she wriggled in her seat and broke apart.

"Sorry, but the book is really gripping. Do you mind?" She asked and her eyes were already back on the book. Severus chuckled, "You are indeed a bookworm, I don´t know who would favour reading over kissing."

Her eyes still on the book, she reached out and gently patted his cheek, mumbling, "Sorry." Severus turned his head to place a kiss on her palm, smiled and started reading again.

After about two hours, Hermione closed her book, looked at Severus saying, "I real love living with you. It´s so relaxed and unexcitedly. Thanks!" She got up and kissed him good night.

A couple of minutes later he was pacing back and forth in the living room and pondering over what he was about to do, Severus took all the courage he could muster and went upstairs. He knocked on her door.

"Come in," she replied to his knock. Hermione was sitting at her desk going through some of her notes.

"Does your offer from last week still stand?" he asked. She looked at him blushing and nodded, so he stepped inside and silently closed the door behind him.

* * *

Hermione woke up rested the next morning, after a good night sleep. No nightmares, no tossing and turning. She felt save lying close to the man she loved. She looked at Severus, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. With her finger she traced one of his many scars on his chest, placed a soft kiss there and got up.

Hermione went downstairs, prepared breakfast and started reading the Prophet, that just arrived by owl, while sipping her tea. _That paper gets stupider by the day. Who is interested in Kingsley´s love life? Well I am, actually. But that´s not the point. I want to read about politics and what´s going on in the Wizarding world around the globe and not if Minerva had an affair with Dumbledore or if she´s is a lesbian. That´s just ridiculous!_

Severus was standing in the doorframe to the kitchen, smiling at the witch in front of him, who obviously got agitated over something she read on that bloody paper. "Good morning, Hermione! I wondered where my T-shirt disappeared to!"

"She looked at Severus standing in the door bare-chested, wearing just pyjama bottoms and then looked down on herself.

"Oh! I don´t recall putting it on. I guess I must have been cold in the middle of the night. Do you want it back now?"

"As tempting as this is, please keep it for now," he said with a mischievous grin on his face. He snatched some toast with marmalade of her plate and sat down, with one foot on the chair, his chin resting on his knee, making him look really young.

"Hey make your own breakfast," she scolded teasingly.

"So I guess the puppet masters also run the Daily Prophet?" she said.

"Clever girl. So what are your plans for today?"

"I have to revise the last chapters I have written. I have about written half the book, but hate revising, it´s just such a hassle. Writing is just so much easier." She sighed.

" So your day is going to be just as exciting as mine, I´ve got to do some studying. I feel like a bloody student again," he huffed.

"You are a bloody student," she teased.

"Oh, shut it." He got up and tidied away the breakfast things, before he made his way up to his bed room, to start his day of studying, shortly followed by Hermione who muttered under her breath how she was not born to revise and how this was all stupid, making Severus walking in front of her grin.

It was about two hours later, when the doorbell pulled Hermione out of her concentration.

"Severus can you get that, please? I´m in the middle of…" She was lost in her work again, when she suddenly heard loud voices from downstairs and Severus hollering annoyed "It´s for you Hermione," followed by thundering footsteps up the stairs and the slamming of his bedroom door. _What was that about?_

Hermione sighed and made her way downstairs. She hated when she was interrupted doing work she didn´t like doing, because it was difficult getting herself back to work afterwards. When she opened the door to the living room she found a nervous looking Ron pacing.

"Hello Ronald," she said, making him jump, since he hadn´t noticed her entering the room.

"Hello Hermione," Ron replied, now looking even more nervous, sensing Hermione´s tone and her addressing him as ´Ronald´.

"What do you want here?" Hermione glared at him.

"I just came to say I´m sorry," Ron mumbled staring at his shoes.

"Sorry for what, Ronald?" Hermione challenged him.

Ron looked at her, " I´m sorry that I said such horrible things to you and your boyfriend and I´m also sorry that I wasn´t there for you, when you actually needed me." Ron´s voice sounded clear and he didn´t stutter once, coming out with his apology.

"Did you memorise that? Did somebody actually force you to apologise to me?" Hermione demanded.

"Please don´t make it so hard for me. It´s not easy anyway," Ron pleaded. Hermione´s eyes softened a bit, but she wasn´t ready to give in yet.

"Well you were horrible to me Ron. I thought we are friends?"

"I know Hermione and I´m really sorry for what I did. And yes I memorised my apology, but that doesn´t mean that I didn´t mean every word I just said and no, nobody forced me to apologise. I don´t know why I behaved like that, I guess it was a hard year for me…"

"That´s just a bad excuse. It was hard for all of us," Hermione commented.

"Okay I´m not going to make a fool of myself. If you can´t except my apology, I guess I´m going," Ron turned to the door, about to leave, when Hermione caught his wrist.

"Please stay Ron. I accept your apology," Hermione gave him a small smile. Ron sighed in relief and pulled her in a tight hug, mumbling "I´m really sorry I hurt you, Hermione," in her ear.

"I´ve got a peace offering for you," and he pulled a Honeyduke´s bag out under his cloak and handed it to her. Hermione laughed loudly, making Rom smile warmly.

"I remembered how I always gave you sweets for Christmas and you always seem to like them, because you weren´t allowed many sweets at home. I didn´t have much money back then, so sweets were the only thing I could afford," he looked at her, a smile playing around his lips.

"To be honest, your Christmas presents were always my favourite ones, and I normally had eaten everything by around Boxing Day. But looking at the size of this bag, it will take me a bit longer to finish it. Thanks Ron," she quickly kissed him on the cheek. Ron placed his fingertips to the spot on his cheek Hermione just kissed, a sad look crossed his face and he turned away, walked to the window and stared outside.

"I´m sorry Ron, I didn´t want to make you uncomfortable." Hermione said, walking over to him resting a hand on his shoulder.

Ron turned to her a sad smile on his face, "You didn´t make me uncomfortable. I´m just a bit sad, it didn´t work out with the two of us. I feel a bit left out. There only seem to be couples around me, Harry and Ginny, George and Angelina, Bill and Fleur, you and Snape, Neville and Hannah. There seems to be nobody for me." Ron sighed.

"Ron listen to me. You are still young. Go out and enjoy life. But don´t exaggerate. I´m sure you will find some lovely girl and you will be happy, some day. Just give it some time."

"I guess so. I think I will leave now. Oh before I forget I also have a peace offering for Snape, sorry, I mean Professor Snape," he said really quietly, so Hermione actually had problems understanding him and he pulled a bottle of Odgen´s out of his cloak and put it on the coffee-table.

"Ron before you leave I´ve got a favour to ask you and hope you will help me?"

"What is it?"

"Well I started writing a book about the war and our Horcrux hunt."

Ron´s face lit up, "That´s brilliant Hermione. I´m proud of you."

"Thanks Ron, you saying that actually means a lot to me. I need you to look through one of the chapters, I don´t want to do you any injustice."

"I guess it´s about me abandoning you …"

"… and coming back and destroying the Horcrux, which was partly the reason you left in the first place," she smiled warmly at him and handed him a few pages.

"I´ll send it to you as soon as I´ve looked through it. Might take a couple of days though."

"That´s fine. Ron, don´t you want to give your peace offering to Severus yourself?"

"I don´t know," he looked insecure.

"I think he would appreciate that and you are both an important part of my life, so you have to get along at some point."

"I´m only doing that for you," Ron growled. Hermione went upstairs and knocked at Severus door. When he came to open it, she pushed him back inside and closed the door behind her.

"Listen to me Severus, I know you don´t really like Ron. But he is my friend and he apologised for his behaviour. And he wants to apologise to you too. So please come downstairs and be nice."

"I`m always nice."

She snorted, "Yes right. Come on now."

When they came down, Ron was holding the bottle he brought so tightly, his knuckles were all white.

"Pr… Professor Snape Sir, I´m really s…sorry, what I said to you the other day. I´m sorry I hurt you and Hermione´s feelings. Please … um … take this as a peace offering," Ron said handing Severus the bottle. Severus took the bottle and Hermione realised that this apology Ron hadn´t memorised and was kind of relieved about it. "

Apology accepted Mister Weasley," Severus said somewhat stiff, "and please don´t call me Professor, I am not your professor anymore. Should we open the bottle and toast to our new found ceasefire?"

"Sorry I´m not to be trusted with alcohol at the moment. I had a rough year. I was on the edge of a great fall. I managed to not fall in the end, but swore to myself no alcohol for the next three years."

Severus who was mildly impressed by the red-head, asked "So should we toast with some tea than?"

Ron chuckled, "Tea would be lovely, thanks."

They were sitting together drinking tea a bit uncomfortably and trying to avoid difficult topics, when suddenly a Patronus in the form of a wolf came soaring into the room speaking with Andromeda´s voice, "Hermione and Severus I really need your help. Can I leave Teddy with you, for a couple of hours? A friend of mine fell ill and I have to tend to her."

Hermione and Severus exchanged a quick look.

"It´s actually a bit difficult, I have a fellow student coming over, so we can study together."

"I take him, that´s no problem." Hermione conjured her Lion Patronus and gave it a message for Andromeda.

"So I think it´s time to leave," Ron said getting up.

"I hope to see you again soon Hermione," Ron hugged Hermione tightly.

"Bye Ron, and thanks for the sweets again."

Ron turned to Severus and said a bit stiffly, " Good-bye, Sir!"

"Good-bye Mister Weasley," Severus replied just as stiffly.

* * *

Hermione spent the afternoon with Teddy going for a walk and playing with him in her room. She was about to make something to eat for the little guy, when Severus and his fellow student came downto the kitchen.

"So I´ll make us some tea and maybe I´ll find something to eat too," she heard Severus say. And he came into the kitchen followed by none other than Draco. Hermione gaped at him, but quickly said, "Hello Draco! How are you?"

"I´m fine … oh, and who are you?" he asked looking at Teddy, who instantly stretched his arms out and wriggled in Hermione´s arms to get closer to Draco.

"This is Teddy!"

"He is adorable!" and with that Draco took him out of Hermione´s arms. Teddy´s hair was now as blonde as Draco´s and he had also copied his haircut, making Severus and Hermione laugh.

"He likes you," Severus said, stating the obvious.

"I am back," they heard a sudden voice from the living room. Hermione and Severus exchanged a quick look and Severus gestured to Hermione to stay calm, all unnoticed by Draco, who was occupied with pulling silly faces to Teddy, who erupted in a fit of giggles. When Andromeda came into the kitchen, she had a moment to take in the whole scene before Draco looked up, his gaze falling on his aunt, he went pale, pushed a protesting Teddy back into Hermione´s arms and ran from the kitchen. Andromeda quickly went after him and Hermione with Teddy on her arm and Severus went into the living room. After a couple of moments Andromeda came back pushing Draco in front of him.

"Why did you run away, Draco?" Andromeda demanded.

"Why did I ran away? Well let me think, maybe because I thought you would hate me, with all of my history, holding your grandson. Maybe because I just realised I was holding an orphan, orphaned by an organisation I belonged to once, and I now feel really ashamed about. Maybe because I was facing an aunt I actually can´t recall ever meeting, who I only heard stories about, which I really don´t want to retell here, but she looks like my other aunt, who was a vile woman, that actually crucioed me once," Draco stopped talking, standing with hanging shoulders in the middle of the room, he was bringing one of his hands up to his eyes and covered them. Severus slowly approached Draco and gently took him in his arms, like a father would do with his son being in distress. Hermione and Andromeda witnessed the tension leaving Draco´s body and they could hear him starting to sob, which made them retreat to the kitchen to make something to eat for all of them and to give Draco some privacy. They made sandwiches and a salad in silence and after a couple of minutes, Hermione peeked inside the living room, to see Severus and Draco on the settee talking quietly to each other. Telling Andromeda it would be safe to go in again, they took the prepared dinner and brought it to the living room.

"Draco, can I say something?" Andromeda asked. Draco gave her a shy smile and nodded.

"I hope we can be friends," she offered him her hand. Draco ignored her hand got up and pulled her into a hug and started crying again.

"Poor boy, what has this vile man and his followers done to you … and your family. Shh, Draco!" Andromeda whispered rubbing small circles on his back, trying to sooth him.

After Draco calmed down, Severus conjured four glasses and poured them all some of the firewhisky Ron brought earlier.

They started eating their dinner and there was couple of minutes of silence, when Draco suddenly asked Severus, "Severus can I maybe stay here tonight? Father said if I won´t work for him at Malfoy Industries and stop my training as a healer I have to move out within a month and his going to disinherit me. Well there are still two weeks left, but I don´t see the reason for staying any longer."

Severus nodded, "You can stay and have my bed, I´m sure Hermione would love to have me in her bed tonight."

He winked at Hermione, prompting her to say, "You are awfully sure of yourself, dungeon bat."

"I think I´ll be sick if I´ve to listen to you two, flirting some more," Draco said with a disgusted look on his face.

Andromeda laughed, "If you are looking for a place to stay after tonight, we would be delighted if you would move in with us. The house is awfully big for just Teddy and me. And I´m a bit lonely sometimes and lacking adult conversations. And Teddy seems to like you."

She laughed, pointing at Teddy, who was now standing on wobbly legs in front of Draco, his arms outstretched towards Draco, his hair still blond.

"Aaaww! Come here. You are so cute!" Draco cooed and lifted Teddy on to his lap, who instantly wrapped his chubby arms around Draco´s neck and snuggled to his chest.

Draco quickly wiped away a tear, saying, "I would love to stay with you two."

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed! So the big finale is coming up. Might take a couple of days though, because I haven´t finished it yet. So please while you are waiting review this chapter! ** _


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: I don´t own Harry Potter and don´t make any profit._**

**_ I had to divide the big finale. So here it goes Part 1. _**

**_By the way I was thinking of writing a spin-off revolving about Draco, Andromeda and Teddy, if anybody would be interested. _**

Late spring was followed by an uneventful summer. Hermione was writing and revising her book and trying to find a decent publisher for her work. Severus was working at St. Mungo´s, studying and meeting with Draco every so often. She met her friends and life finally seemed to fall into a routine, being uneventful and quiet, which made her feel content, after the years of war. Just when Severus mentioned her parents, she got angry with him, would rush out the room and slam the next door she could find.

It was the end of August, and Hermione and Severus were sitting in their back garden, which was now a lovely spot. They had converted all of the concrete into a lawn, which made their back garden live up to its name, actually being a garden. They had a couple of vegetable patches, a few berry bushes, herbs and one flower bed, which officially belonged to Hermione, since a former death eater couldn´t have a flower bed. But Hermione caught Severus once or twice standing in the back garden, looking at the flower bed and smiling. It was a warm evening, the crickets were chirping and they just finished their dinner.

Hermione leaned back and sighed contently, "I love the sun. It´s a shame we don´t live were we would have more of it. Speaking of which, where is your study trip going to, again?"

"Um … New Zealand!"

"Really I thought Draco said Australia."

"No! It´s New Zealand," Severus replied a bit too quickly.

_That´s weird. I´m sure Draco said Australia. _She just shrugged it off and moved to the deckchair, to let the last rays of sun caress her face.

"It feels so good?" she sighed.

"What does?" he asked slumping down into the deckchair next to her.

"I finished my book today?"

"Why didn´t you tell me?" he jumped up in surprise.

"I just did," she smiled.

"You should have told me earlier," he huffed.

"I wrote the last lines about two hours ago. What more do you want?" Hermione asked a bit annoyed.

"I thought you wouldn´t finish for at least another week," he replied.

"Well, with you working and studying non-stop over the last two weeks, there wasn´t much else to do," she laughed.

"That calls for a small celebration," he smiled and went inside the kitchen, where she could hear him rumble about. When he came back he was holding a pot of ice-cream and two spoons in his hands.

"Yumm ice-cream," her eyes lit up.

"That´s not all," he laughed and pulled a bottle of champagne from behind his back.

"Yay, champagne, but don´t we have to wait until the book is published?"

"And who made you the ´celebrations police´? We celebrate now, we celebrate when it´s published and we celebrate when you get your first money from the book."

"Don´t we need glasses?"

"What is with you today? No we don´t need glasses. It´s more fun like this," and with that he opened the bottle with a loud ´pop´, making Hermione squeal in delight.

As the sun went down it got too cold to sit outside, so they went inside snuggling together on the settee, when Hermione suddenly said, "I know now what I want to do after I´m done with my book."

Severus raised a questioning eye-brow.

"Now that I have enough money, I want to start my own newspaper. Nobody needs that bloody Prophet. I want to write what´s really going on. No gossip. Just hard facts. To start I would have it come out twice a month. I would be independent from the Ministry or other puppet masters. I actually love writing, so it would be perfect." Hermione looked at Severus with a serious expression on her face.

Severus smiled, "I´m so proud of you Hermione. You´ll be perfect for the job, but …"

"No buts, I´m doing this," Hermione glared at him.

"I know, but…" Severus started again. Hermione sighed.

"Listen to me witch," he growled, "...but you know people might give you a hard time. If you are really telling the truth you might put yourself in danger." He had a worried expression on his face.

Hermione straightened her back, her eyes had a dangerous sparkle to them and she said, "I´m not scared! I´ve been fighting! I´ve been tortured! I´m going to tell the truth, nobody is going to silence me. I´m not scared, not if I´m having you, the Slytherin dungeon bat by my side."

"And I promise I´ll be there for you. Always." He sealed his promise with a passionate kiss.

* * *

Severus stepped out of the fireplace and nearly fell back in again, by the force Hermione with which Hermione had just thrown herself into his arms.

"I´m so glad you are home. I´ve missed you so much," Hermione squealed.

"Have you forgotten the age difference in the two weeks I´ve been away. You nearly killed my back, by jumping on me," Severus growled, but a smile tucked on his lips and he whispered in her ear, "I missed you too, my love."

"How was your trip?" Hermione asked curiously.

Severus guided her to the settee and pulled her down with him, "I tell you in a minute. But first things first. I hear it´s your birthday tomorrow. So what do you want to do?"

"I don´t really care. I just want to be with you," she sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"Hey if you snuggle any closer, you´ll push me off the settee," he laughed.

* * *

Hermione came down the next morning, drawn by the smell of bacon and chocolate.

"So did you have a good night´s sleep birthday girl?" Severus asked taking her in his arms kissing her nose.

"I did, it was a bit short though," she winked at him.

"That it was," he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"So please sit down," he ushered her to her chair. "I won´t sing to you, but I wish you a happy birthday, my little bookworm."

"Thanks," she smiled. When she looked at the table there was a tiny chocolate cake with chocolate icing and a candle on her plate and a couple of presents next to it.

"Did you bake that?" she raised an eye-brow.

"I did," he grinned. She softly blew out the candle and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Did you make a wish?" Hermione nodded her eyes still closed, "Two actually." She cut the cake in half and put one half on Severus´ plate.

"Mmmh, that´s really delicious. I love it. Actually I love **you**. You are becoming my official ´birthday cake maker´."

He laughed, "That´s not even a word."

"It is now," she said with a full mouth.

"Three owls came this morning for you with presents, but I defended your bacon and they had to leave without a treat."

"You are my hero!"

She opened Ron´s present first and a tear ran down along her nose, when she held a beautiful notebook in her hand, where on the first page he had written:

_Dear Hermione,_

_For all the important thoughts you want to remember. So you might be able to write another book someday. I´m proud of you. _

_Thanks for your friendship, Ron_

"I have to admit he is quite alright," Severus mumbled.

"He is. He is a really dear friend," Hermione sniffled and turned to Harry´s and Ginny´s present, which was a photo album with pictures they obviously had collected over the years. It was a testimony of her time in the magical world, there were even two pictures of her and Severus at Minerva´s party. One where they were dancing together and on the other one Hermione was whispering in his ear and him starting to smile.

"I love that photo," she whispered and brushed her fingertips over Severus´ face on the picture.

"Hermione I do really envy you for friendships, they seem so genuine and you do care for each other deeply, I can see that now."

"Thanks Sev."

She opened Molly´s and Arthur´s gift and it was a handmade patchwork quilt, in Gryffindor and Slytherin colours. Molly had written on the card:

_Dear Hermione, _

_Happy birthday! I made the quill especially for you, so you can cuddle under it with your handsome Potions Master. _

_Love, Molly and Arthur_

"She didn´t write that! Arthur signed that?"

"Yes she did write it, but I think she just put Arthur´s name under it, but it seems I´m not the only one considering you handsome," she laughed. There was only one present left on the table.

"That´s from me. It´s one of my three presents. Happy birthday, my love," Severus smiled. When she opened it, she gasped, inside a jewellery box she found a white gold bracelet with diamonds.

"It´s beautiful. Thank you so much, Severus." She got up, stepped around the table and kissed him.

After they finished breakfast she followed him to the living room and he asked her to sit down on the settee.

"I have another present for you, but it doesn´t come gift-wrapped. Since you like when I play the piano, this is for you. Please enjoy!" He sat down and began to play.

After the first couple of notes she whispered, "It´s Beethoven´s Moonlight Sonata. Wow!" Her words were making him smile.

When he finished he just sat there and didn´t turn around, so Hermione got up, rested her hands on his shoulders and her chin on his head and whispered, "Thank you. That was beautiful."

"You´re welcome," Severus smiled.

"I didn´t hear you practise?" she asked with a questioning look.

"Silencing charm at night, while you were sleeping."

Hermione laughed, "And I was already wondering why you hardly played anymore."

"Are you ready for your last present?" Hermione nodded.

"Ok, you have to trust me for this one."

"I do."

"Come on, oh you might want to take your new photo album with you," he smiled and kissed her. "

I need to apparate us both, " he said and wrapped his arms around her waist, she nodded and they were gone with a quiet `pop`.

* * *

Severus apparated them to a lonely alleyway. As soon as Hermione took in the surroundings she said, "No you haven´t?"

"Yes I have," he laughed. Suddenly her expression changed from disbelieving and joyful to scared and sad, "I´m not going!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I´m not going."

"You make me go to that stupid ceremony!"

"That´s something totally different."

"Yes that´s right, this is so much more important," he glared at her with an angry face, when he noticed she was about to cry hanging her head, his eyes softened, he gently put two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up. Burning tears were running down her face.

"Aww Hermione, please don´t cry. You´ve been so brave facing Lucius and now you are scared to face your own parents. My little brave bookworm, they are waiting for you." He hugged her until she stopped crying.

"Come on now," he said softly and took her by the hand, like a little scared girl.

"Do they now about us?" she whispered. "No," he replied.

After a two minute walk the were standing in front of Hermione´s childhood home, she was about to knock, when suddenly the door opened and Hermione was pulled into a hug by her mum and a moment later Hermione´s dad was at their side, hugging Hermione and his wife. They were standing there crying for a couple of minutes, with Severus standing there not knowing what to do. He felt a pang of jealousy witnessing this parental love he never knew. So he turned around and quietly left the scene.

"Hermione my girl, how are you?" David asked with a shaky voice, closing the door.

"Much better, now that you are back," she sighed.

"Are you mad at me?" Hermione´s voice was trembling.

"No honey, your Professor explained everything," Jean stroked over her cheek. Hermione smiled, hearing her mum address him as her professor, when she herself didn´t think of him as her professor anymore. He was so much more now.

"Where is he gone to, by the way? Didn´t he come in?"

"I guess he just wanted us to have time alone."

"That´s a shame I thought I would get to know him too. Wasn´t he the professor the boys hated so much. He was always a bit grumpy and unfair. I have to say he was quite nice to us though. He spoke highly of you, come to think of it very highly actually," Jean Granger said with a curious look on her face.

Suddenly she tilted her head and squinted looking at Hermione´s throat, her hand came up and she carefully touched the scar.

"What happened? You didn´t have that before we left, actually before you made us leave for Australia."

David Granger just came back from the kitchen with tea and biscuits.

"So my girl you have to tell us everything, that happened?"

"Sure Dad, let me just inform Se… Professor Snape, that he is welcome to join us, at any time." She conjured her Patronus and silently gave it a message for Severus.

"Hey, I forgot what you call that, what you just did, but didn´t you always tell us your thingy was an otter? And how much you loved it," David asked.

"Yes Dad, that´s right, my Patronus changed, but let me start at the very beginning."

And Hermione started to tell the story. She started the day when she obliviated them and stopped the day Voldemort had been defeated by Harry. Her parents were listening intensely, the tea was forgotten, when they followed her story, that seemed like a tale, very dark at some points, adventurous and dangerous, but mostly sad, when Hermione came to the end.

"You were so brave my girl," David said, hugging Hermione tightly, while tears were streaming down her face, when she talked about her friends who were killed in action during the final battle.

"So tell me, how did Professor Snape find you? What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well he managed to find us through the Dentist Association of Australia and he followed us home from work. He simply knocked on our door and said he was a new neighbour and so we let him in. He pulled out his wand, by that time we didn´t know what it was, and started murmuring strange words. He did that a couple of times and suddenly it all came back. And your Mum suddenly said ´Where is Hermione?´ and the man seemed to be really relieved when he heard the question and then I asked a very inappropriate question," David said.

"What did you ask?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"Aren´t you the greasy git the boys always referred to?"

"No you didn´t," Hermione said giggling, "What happened then?"

"He merely chuckled and said that it was indeed him and then he told us all about you being too scared to restore our memories, but he knew you needed us, so he came to do the job and he begged us not being too hard on you, to erase our memories."

"I knew Draco said Australia," she mumbled to herself and to her parents she said, "What are your plans? Are you staying in Australia?"

Jean Granger smiled at her daughter and said, "I don´t think so. When we were in Australia we always thought something was missing in our life. We know now it was you. So we are definitely coming back, but we have to sort things out in Australia first. So hopefully we will be back before Christmas, but we will join you at the ceremony at Hogwarts. You receiving an Order of Merlin First Class. We are so proud of you. Isn´t that what you always dreamed of, when you just started at Hogwarts?" Hermione beamed and nodded.

"So tell me Hermione! Voldemort was defeated over a year ago, what happened since? What have you been doing?" Her mum wondered.

_Now I have to tell them about Severus. I hope they are fine with it._

"Well first of all I had to go the hospital, it just all had been a bit much. I did recover with the help of a friend and now I just wrote a book about the war and it´s going to be published in a couple of weeks. With the money I got from receiving the Order and for compensation for helping to bring down Voldemort. I´ll be doing my own newspaper…" she said, before being interrupted by her mum, "Wow I´m so proud of you honey."

Hermione sighed, "That´s not all mum. There is more. I´ve actually fallen seriously in love."

"Who is the lucky guy? One of the boys maybe?" Her dad asked.

"No, it´s … the greasy git."

Her parents gaped at her, when suddenly Jean said, "He was talking rather fondly of you, I wondered why. So he is more than a professor to you?"

Hermione nodded, pulled out the photo album and opened the page with the photos of Severus and herself.

"Isn´t he a bit old?" David Granger said carefully, knowing how his little girl would react, when she had her heart set on something and others didn´t agree with her.

Hermione sighed, "I guess, but it doesn´t matter. He was the one who took care of me at St. Mungo´s and somehow we grew close over the last year. And to be honest I´ve been through a war, I´m just glad I survived, I can´t be bothered if it befits or not. I love him."

David smiled, "Look at my girl all grown up. I thought you might throw a tantrum, when I said he seems a bit old."

"Daad. I´m not seven anymore," Hermione glared at him.

"I know, I´m sorry. Can we look at the rest of the photos?" Hermione settled between them and they looked through the album, making Jean sigh, "I wish muggle photos would move."

Hermione grinned hearing her mum to refer to herself as muggle. They doorbell rang and David went to open the door, coming back he was followed by Severus who had a blank expression on his face.

Hermione jumped up, hurried over to him and flung herself into his arms, "Thanks for bringing them back, Sev!" She kissed him soundly on the lips.

"I guess they know about us now," he mumbled in her ear and letting go of her he straightened his back, turned to her parents, saying "Hello Mrs. and Mr. Granger! We didn´t have the chance to catch up before. How are you doing?"

"Please call me David, my boy, and that´s Jean." Hermione´s dad pointed to his wife. Severus was taken aback by this warm welcome.

"I´m Severus," he said with a small smile and reached out to shake David´s hand.

"Should we go out for lunch? It is after all your birthday today, honey, " Jean said.

"Er … before I forget, we have a little something for you. I´m afraid it´s nothing too personal though. We only came back yesterday and remembered it´s your birthday today. So we had a little help from Severus," David said handing her an envelope. She opened it and revealed a voucher from Flourish and Blotts.

"Thanks, I love it," she smiled at her parents.

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Part 2 (of 2) only needs proofreading, so I will update soon.** _


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: I don´t own Harry Potter and don´t make any profit._**

**_Thanks for all your lovely reviews!_**

Hermione paced her room nervously since today was the day of the Order ceremony and they were about to leave. Severus knocked on her door and entered, when she called him in.

"Wow! You are so beautiful. … You look breathtaking," he said with an awed voice, bringing her hand to his lips, kissing it gently.

Hermione blushed, "Thank you! I can´t believe you actually wearing something red, mind you, dark red, but still. It really suits you. You do look handsome, Sev!"

"Well I want everybody to know we belong together now, that´s the only fun I´ll get out of this event, so I had to match your dress. And it´s just the shirt, everything is still dungeon bat style," he winked at her.

"By the way I really like that your dress is low cut in the back, your back is gorgeous. I like a low cut back so much more than a plunging neck-line," he growled in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"We should really go and get my parents, before I change my mind," she sighed, while Severus was kissing her neck.

"I would love for you tochange your mind," he said pleadingly.

"No way," she pulled away, "we are going!" He growled in frustration.

They arrived at the gates of Hogwarts, Hermione apparating with Jean and Severus apparating with David, who actually looked a bit green in her face, due to the unusual means of transport.

"Ok Dad, look at me and try to breathe calmly," Hermione said, while Severus conjured a glass, filled it with water and handed it to David.

Taking small sips, he slowly got his colour back and said to Severus, "Thank you, my boy!"

There was a small smile on Severus lips, that grew wider and wider, when he heard the obviously loving tone with which David had addressed him. Severus and Hermione were walking arm in arm, leading the way up to the castle, followed by David and Jean, the latter one mesmerised by the castle and its surroundings, she would "Ah" and "Oh" the whole way up to the castle, and actually said, "I wish** I** was a witch."

When they arrived at the memorial they stopped and David gasped at the sight of how many people actually lost their life. Hermione hid her face in Severus´ chest, who conjured two single dark red roses. He handed her one of the roses and they each laid their rose in front of the memorial. Hermione couldn´t stop crying, so Severus drew her close and holding her in his arms he rubbed circles on her back, whispering soothing words in her ear, until her sobbing died down.

Hermione broke apart from him, wiped away her tears and tried a small smile, "Let me show you the castle, we still have an hour to spare, until it starts." And she led the way, pulling her Mum behind her.

David held Severus back until the women were out of earshot. "Thank you for taking care of my girl. I can see you are doing a very good job," David said and hugged Severus, who was overwhelmed by his emotions and had to hide the tears that were gathering in his eyes, since he never experienced the love of a father.

An hour later they entered the Great Hall, when everybody just found their seats. All four of them had seats reserved in the very first row, together with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Molly, Arthur, Neville and his grandmother, Andromeda, Teddy, Draco, who looked a bit uncomfortable, and Winky, who´s feet were dangling from the chair, since she was so small. The hall was filled with lots and lots of people, friends and families, Ministry employees, Hogwarts staff, members of the Wizengamot and house-elves.

There was a stage with a speaker´s desk and three huge pictures of Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin and Dobby, looking at them Hermione sighed and leaned her head to Severus shoulder.

When a string quartet started to play, a sad but beautiful melody Hermione didn´t recognize, all the noise died down and after the musicians finished all the eyes were expectantly on Minerva McGonagall who climbed the stage, stepped to the speaker´s desk and cleared her throat.

"Highly honoured Minister for Magic, dear guest of honours," she said looking to the first row and continued," highly honoured members of the Wizengamot Ministry and Hogwarts staff, dear friends and families, dear house-elves, as Hogwarts headmistress I am honoured to welcome you all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on this special day. As part of the staff team I must say we are all very honoured that in the history of Hogwarts it is the first time the school is able to host this very special event of awarding the Order of Merlin. I hope you all enjoy your time here at Hogwarts and invite to a small reception afterwards." The audience applauded and the string quartet started to play again, this time Hermione recognized it as being a Mozart melody.

After they finished Kingsley got up the stage, found the speaker´s desk, let his gaze rest on the audience, gave a warm smile and waited a couple of moments. It was dead silent in the Great Hall by then. _He certainly knows how to get an audience´s attention_. And then he started to talk.

"Dear guests of honour, highly honoured members of the Wizengamot, Hogwarts and Ministry staff, dear guests and house-elves. We have gathered here on this fine day, to honour some members of our society today, who played a great role in this last war. A war that cost so many lives, that left our society shattered and scared. It´s time that we rebuild it and make it a better world for our children. Today we want to say thank you to our heroes. I think it is important to pay this people back for giving up their youth, their security or their life in order to bring down Tom Riddle Junior also known as Lord Voldemort. And that´s why we are here today to bestow so many Orders of Merlin at once, which hasn´t happened before."

Minerva silently got up the stage and waited until Kingsley finished and made room for her at the speaker´s desk.

"The first Order will be bestowed to a dear friend of mine. He is a brave man, who had the whole wizarding nation turned against him, by what he had to do in order to keep Tom Riddle´s trust. He was made headmaster of this school, when the war was raging on outside. He had to keep the students and staff safe, without revealing himself loyal to the Order of the Phoenix. Severus Snape was standing all by himself and he was standing strong. Please Severus join us on stage."

Severus made his way up to join them, wearing a blank expression on his face.

"Severus Snape please accept this Order of Merlin First Class for your brave actions in this war."

Severus nodded and said, "Thank you!" Kingsley pinned the order to his dress robes and shook his hand. The audience´s applause seemed restrained, except for the first row and other Order members, who were all on their feet clapping and cheering frenetically, making Severus smirk slightly. Minerva pulled him into a gentle hug and kissed his cheek, like a mother would do, with her son and whispered something in his ear, making him smile genuinely.

When the applause ebbed away, Severus stepped to the speaker´s desk and it went dead silent, when he started talking, "The next Order will go to a brave man, who was the leader of the resistance movement within this very school. I saw his brave actions, trying to keep the weaker safe. He was a light in those dark times at Hogwarts. And as true Gryffindor the sword of Gryffindor presented itself to him, in times of need and he was aböedestroyed Tom Riddle´s snake, which was one of the Horcruxes. Neville please come up here."

Neville was up the stairs with two big steps.

"Neville Longbottom please accept this Order of Merlin First Class for your leadership in the resistance and helping down to bring down Tom Riddle."

"I will", Neville said and nodded. The crowd bellow cheered and clapped, while Kingsley pinned the order to Neville´s dress robes. Severus took Neville´s hand in both of his hands, shook it and mumbled, so only the first row could hear, "Thank you!"

"The next three Orders go to two trouble-makers and a know-it-all," Severus said when Neville got off the stage.

"I am talking about three Gryffindor´s who made my life miserable, back in my teaching days. But they came to be brave adults, who fought for love, righteousness and their beliefs. Mister Ronald Weasley, who was able to destroy one of the Horcruxes, which troubled him deeply. He was at Harry Potters side as a loyal friend and helped bring down Tom Riddle. Miss Hermione Granger, who also destroyed a Horcrux and with her brightness she solved puzzles that needed to be solved in order to bring down Tom Riddle. She also showed outstanding willpower at not give away any important information and even lying while being tortured repeatedly. Mister Harry Potter, who actually sacrificed himself to defeat Tom Riddle. He had to fight against him since the age of eleven. I don´t what else to tell you, since we all know what this great wizard did, to safe the wizarding world. Please you three, join us on stage."

The three friends went up the stage and stood there holding hands.

Kingsley approached them and said, "Miss Hermione Granger, Mister Ronald Weasley, Mister Harry Potter, will you accept the Order of Merlin First Class being given to you today, for your outstanding courage, your love, your loyalty, which brought down Tom Riddle."

"I will," they said in unison, still holding hands. Kingsley pinned the Orders to their robes and Hermione´s dress, hugged the boys and kissed Hermione on the cheek. Severus softly kissed Hermione on the lips, making a few people in the audience gasp and shook the boy´s hands. The audience was giving them standing ovations for minutes, the press was taking pictures while the trio was just standing there holding hands. When finally the applause died down, the musicians started to play again.

"Please let us now pay our tribute to all the lives lost in this war, due to their brave fighting or simply because of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, being Muggle or Muggle born. I would ask all of you to please get up." Kingsley said after the music finished. There was scraping of chairs and rustling of robes and dresses heard, while Kingsley conjured a big screen and left the stage and the string quartet started to play a quiet and sad melody.

In alphabetical order the pictures of the deceased appeared on screen with their birth-and-death-dates and something special about them that they were remembered by. One of the first ones to appear on screen was Lavender Brown and Hermione heard a strangled sob next to her, she found Ron´s hand and hold on to it tightly and her other hand found Severus´ hand. That´s how they were standing for a long time watching photo after photo appear on the screen, when Fred´s photo appeared on the screen, tears were streaming down Ron´s face. Hermione let go off Severus´ hand, turned to Ron and pulled him into a hug. Ron was weeping bitterly, his face buried in her curls, she felt Severus hand on her back just resting there to comfort her and give her strength. After the screen went blank again and vanished, Kingsley rose from his chair and gestured to all of them to sit down again. The string quartet played a longer piece of music, for everybody to calm down and gather themselves.

When the piece of music was over Kingsley entered the stage once again.

"We have three more Orders to award posthumously today in place of all those who fought and lost their lives and I would like Misses Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin to join me here on stage." Andromeda rose of her chair, picked a protesting Teddy up from Draco´s lap and found her way up the stage.

Teddy wriggled in her arms, looked at Draco, stretched his chubby arms out towards him and said very loudly, "Dwaco, Dwaco!"

Kingsley smiled and said, "Please do join us on stage Mister Malfoy." Draco blushed and got up on stage, taking Teddy back, who gave a satisfied smile, looking like a Mini-Draco, with his once again blond hair.

"Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, parents to Teddy Lupin, were both members of the Order of the Phoenix. Remus former Hogwarts Professor and Nymphadora being an Auror, although being home with her son at that time, both came to fight in the Battle against Tom Riddle and his followers. Both came and stood brave on the side of their companions, fighting for what was good and right. Unfortunately they lost their lives in the battle and left their son behind…"

Silent tears were running down Andromeda´s face, seeing it Hermione felt a big lump in her throat. Draco who was balancing Teddy on one hip, reached out pulled Andromeda close and rested his arm around his aunts waist, prompting her to lean her head on his shoulder. Hermione gave a little smile and sniffled.

"Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin, I want you to accept this Orders of Merlin First class in place of your daughter and son in law and your mother and father," Kingsley said and pinned one to Andromeda dress robes and handed one to Teddy, who immediately started chewing on it, entailing some giggles from the audience.

"Thank you Andromeda and Teddy," Kingsley said and Minerva ushered them back to their seats, while people were still clapping.

"Harry I need you for this one please, if you will," Kingsley asked.

Harry went up the stage and stepped to the speaker´s desk, gave a warm smile and said, "I will need some people up here with me, for bestowing the next Order, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Dean and Mister Ollivander, if you please will join me up here." Hermione looked into the audience and saw curious looks and Draco being very pale and sliding down in his seat, knowing what story was about to be told, but Andromeda found his hand and he visibly relaxed.

"Miss Winky, if you will be so kind to come up to the stage too," Kingsley addressed the small house-elf, who was quivering in her chair. Winky hopped off her chair and made it shakily up the stairs, her eyes wide even for a house-elf.

Harry stepped towards the speaker´s desk and the others were standing behind him in a small semicircle.

"Today I want to remember a dear friend, who lost his life in the war, Dobby the free elf." A murmur went through the crowd.

"He was the one who saved all of us standing here today at Malfoy Manor, where we had been captured, some of us for a long time. It was the day, when our mission was on the edge of failing and one of us being tortured and nearly being killed,…"

At this words Ron had to steady Hermione, who´s legs were about to give in. He held on to her tightly and whispered soothing words in her ears, in between looking to Severus with a concerned face, who was on the edge of his seat, to get up as soon as it would be necessary, but Hermione regained her strength and Severus relaxed.

"… Dobby came to rescue us, but it came to a high price … he … he … l…lost his life, dying with a … a knife … in his ch…chest." Harry had a tear running along his nose, he wiped it away and looked at Kingsley with a pleading expression on his face.

Kingsley quickly stepped in and said, "Miss Winky you were Dobby´s friend, so I would ask you to please accept the Order of Merlin First Class in place of your friend Dobby?" Winky nodded, the tips of her ears trembling. The Minister of Magic kneeled down in front of Winky, making some people in the audience gasp and pinned the Order to her Hogwarts uniform. Severus was the first one to get up and started clapping, making Hermione smile, most of the audience followed his example, although there were still people who didn´t join in the applause let alone standing up.

When Kingsley got up again, he stepped back to the speaker´s desk, saying, "The money that comes with this Order will go into refurbishing the quarters of the house-elves here at Hogwarts and will also be used to help house-elves that are still suffering from the final battle." And suddenly there were loud cheers coming from all the other house-elves.

After a couple of moments, when everybody had returned to their seats Kingsley started talking again, "This a big day for the magical society of Britain. Today we bestowed Orders of Merlin to a rehabilitated death eater, a werewolf and a house-elf. This shows me, that our society is changing. And I hope this is a way we will continue to walk on, so we can live together as equals. That´s what I wish for all of us today, that we are not trying to rule over one another, but that we stand united against dark and evil." Kingsley´s speech was followed by thunderous applause and standing ovations. Kingsley slightly bowed his head, saying "Thank you!" and left the stage. The ceremony ended with the string quartet playing another piece by Mozart.

* * *

As soon as people got up the chairs and piled themselves up on one side of the Great Hall. And finger-food and drinks appeared on tables, where the stage had been.

Journalists quickly found their heroes and pictures were taken and interviews given. After about an hour the newsmen slowly retreated. Hermione finally found some time to talk to her friends. She was standing together with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Neville, when she suddenly started giggling and pointed to Severus talking to Neville´s grandmother, unfortunately without the vulture hat, but with her red handbag. Remembering the boggart incident in their third year they suddenly couldn´t help but snort with laughter until Severus looked over to them and gave them a glare.

"I know what you laughing about. Stop it," he hollered, making them laugh even more.

Suddenly Hermione said, "Do you want me to tell you the story, when Neville actually kissed Severus?"

"Hermione!" Neville blushed.

"WHAT?" Ron and Harry exclaimed in unison. The story was quickly told and they all roared with laughter, except for Neville who was bright red in the face.

"TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR EACH OF YOU," Severus roared, guessing what Hermione had just told them. By now tears of laughter were streaming down their faces and they had to hold on to each other to not topple over, laughing so hard. Severus might have been annoyed, but Hermione saw, his lips slightly curling into a half smile, he hid by turning away from them.

They had a good time, feeling like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders, life started to feel normal again.

* * *

"Hermione, can we maybe go to a quieter place for a bit, it all has been a bit much?" Severus said with a pleading tone.

"Sure. My parents are talking to Molly and Arthur. So where do you want to go?" Hermione smiled warmly at him.

"The library," his reply came instantly. Holding hands he manoeuvred them past all the people out of the Great Hall and they made their way up to the library, which was already closed for the day due to the celebration. But being a former headmaster he managed to get past the wards and they quietly slipped into the library. He walked her to one of the huge windows.

Overlooking the lake and the forbidden forest she said, "It´s nice being here again, sometimes I really miss Hogwarts," snuggling closer to Severus, who had one arm around her waist.

Severus cleared his throat and said with a trembling voice and not looking at her, "It has been an exciting and overwhelming year for me. I made friends, I found peace and I found the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Hermione, do you want to marry me?"

And he pulled a little box out of his dress robes, opened it revealing a ring, white gold with a diamond, matching her bracelet. He let go of her waist and his eyes were wide, full of hope and silently pleading.

Hermione looked into his eyes love shining in hers, "Yes, Severus."

He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again they were full of tears.

"I love you," he sighed and kissed her softly.

THE END (probably)

_**AN: I hope you liked it!**_


End file.
